Past Charmed
by Mar Lawliet
Summary: Un poder que comparten tres, una tríada y un padre peor que el mismo diablo... Aran que Hermione Granger piense que su vida esta vuelta de cabeza. ¿Ser el ser mas poderoso del mundo entero es difícil? O quiza... Ser una Halliwel opaca absolutamente todo lo demás.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno antes que nada les pido disculpas por no actualizar mis historias pero he tenido algunos problemas creativos ademas que fui victima de Plagio por parte de una persona en Wattpad Por lo cual me vi en la necesidad de borrar mis hitorias Dramiones y Volver a publicarlas cosas espero sea de su agrado prometo ir actaulizando las historias que deje pendiente pero eso será a mediados de diciembre y que viaje a Japón a principio de diciembre sin más por el momento disfrutado de esta historia_**

**Estoy de regreso con un nueva historia, sé que aún tengo pendientes dos más y no crean que las dejare abandonadas, de hecho, cada capítulo de mis historias se publicara la misma semana, pero en diferentes días.**

**Esta, será un poco diferente a las otras dos historias que estoy escribiendo.**

**Hace algunos días, estaba viendo Charmed (Hechiceras), una serie de los noventa que en mi opinión es muy buena: tiene un trama interesante. El caso es que estaba viendo la cuarta temporada: cuando Phoebe está embarazada de Cole; según la profecía, su hijo sería el ser mágico más poderoso que haya existido al ser producto de una embrujada y de Cole, quien era mitad demonio, en ese tiempo La fuente de todo el mal, siendo más poderoso incluso que el hijo de Piper y Leo quien era él Bendito .**

**Esto trajo a mi mente la idea de mezclar Charmed con Harry Potter y nació esta historia Dramione con un poco de la participación de los personajes Cole y Phoebe, ya que amaba a esta pareja, y quede completamente decepcionada cuando Phoebe se quedó con Cop .**

**Para poder adaptar la historia los sucesos de Charmed ocurriran en el en año 1976 para que al llegar al 1979 específicamente en el nacimiento de Hermione, de inicio la historia.**

**Un dato es que en la serie Charmed: él hijo que tuvieron Cole y Phoebe, David, quedó atrapado en una dimensión paralela; años después gracias a su poder, logró escapar. En esta historia, no será así. Hermione será entregada por un Guía Blanco a los Granger para que cuiden de ella con la única condición de no revelar su origen hasta el momento indicado.**

**Un último detalle; Bellatriz, Snape y Dumbledore, están con vida para este Fic.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el Prologo**

* * *

_**Prologo.**_

* * *

_**19 de Septiembre de 1979. San Francisco**_

_Un pequeño bebé, lloraba desconsoladamente en uno de los callejones abandonados de la ciudad. Estaba escondido entre cajas de basura y cuándo fue encontrado por un hombre, de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, el Ángel vestía una túnica blanca, con la cual ocultaba parte de su rostro._

_El hombre le tomó en brazos, sonriendo con ternura al pequeño infante quien había dejado de llorar y lo miraba con curiosidad.Él volteo su cabeza en pos de mirar a ambos lados, detallando que el lugar prácticamente se hallaba desierto. Orbito a los Cielos con el bebé aun en brazos, apretando el bulto contra su pecho de forma protectora y al llegar descubrió su rostro, apartando la capucha con la mano libre y camino con el fin de encontrarse con sus otros compañeros, aquellos hombres conocidos como Los Ancianos._

_Ellos eran los seres superiores a los Ángeles Blancos. Su trabajo consistía en asesorar a las brujas sobre el control de los demonios y también predicaban como preservar el bien común._

_— Por fin estas de regreso, San.- Dijo uno de los hombres con barba blanca y túnica, al tiempo que se acercaba a recibirlo amablemente.– Nos están esperando.- Dijo mirando el bulto que cargaba entre sus brazos.- ¡Vaya!, Así que este es el pequeño ser mágico más poderoso que ha existido según la profecía.- Comento sorprendido mirando al pequeño que traía en brazos ._

_— Querrás decir pequeña, porque es una niña.- Aclaró sonriéndole a la criatura, quien lo observaba desde sus brazos. – Y sí, efectivamente es ella, la hija de la Hechicera y Balthazor… Gracias a su gran poder, se salvó de esa vidente que quería extraerle sus dones.- Explicaba el ángel a su compañero, mientras caminaban a través de los pasillos hacia la sala donde habitualmente se reunían los Ancianos._

_Al llegar al final del corredor, un hombre, que no sobrepasaba los veinte años, los esperaba en la puerta y al verlos sonrió haciéndose un lado para que pudieran entrar._

_Al ingresar, divisaron un salón blanco frene a ellos con la presencia de más de treinta personas, tanto hombres como mujeres de diferentes edades. En medio de estos, se resaltaba un hombre de notable edad, quien al ver a San con la niña pidió que se acercara a ellos deseoso por observar a la pequeña, quien nuevamente dormía en los brazos del Ángel._

_-Es impresionante como una pequeña de horas de nacida fue capaz de protegerse de esa vidente para que no le quitara sus poderes mágicos. – comento una mujer que estaba a la derecha del jefe de los ancianos. – Queremos conocer al Ser Mágico de la profecía San, ¿Nos permites?_

_El Guía blanco asistió con la cabeza acercando a la niña con aquella mujer que al verla sonrió enternecida era una niña hermosa de cabello castaño._

_–Es preciosa.- Alabo la mujer pasando su mano en el rostro de la pequeña que se movió un poco al sentir la caricia.– No podemos permitir que los Demonios la encuentren… Sería un verdadero peligro._

_El mayor de ellos se puso de pie caminando a donde estaba la niña_

_-Tampoco podemos tenerla aquí, sería muy peligroso. Además Leo sospecharía y podría atar cabos sueltos, darse cuenta quien es esta pequeña y por el momento será mejor que las hechiceras no sepan nada de la niña. –Exclamo seriamente mientras los demás asistían._

_San quien permanecía en silencio escuchando la discusión de los ancianos se animó a hablar._

_–¿Y si yo me hago cargo de la niña? Me refiero a regresar al mundo de los humanos y criarla hasta que tenga la edad adecuada para saber la verdad de su origen…Podemos vivir en otra ciudad. – Uno de los ancianos de nombre Julián, el cual conocía a San desde hace mucho, sabia porque hacia aquello el Guía blanco._

_San había tenido una hija con una bruja y al estar prohibido, no pudo verla crecer._

_Los ancianos parecieron pensarlo pero luego de discutirlo entre ellos pero llegaron a la conclusión que sería igual de sospechoso que el tener a la niña con ellos y desecharon la idea_

_–No es conveniente San pero agradecemos tu ofrecimiento pero te necesitamos aquí además queremos que esa pequeña crezca como una niña normal hasta que llegue la hora de saber quién es realmente.- Le explico el anciano mayor poniendo su mano en su hombro para luego mirara un joven que estaba a su izquierda. – Nicholas puedes acercarte un momento.– El Guía aludido, camino para quedar a unos metros de distancia con la cabeza mirando al piso en señal de respeto.– Muchacho, recuerdo que nos hablaste hace un par de años de una familia que no podía tener hijos… ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Nicholas era un hombre de unos 30 años de edad con cabello castaño y ojos cafés. El chico asistió._

_–Sí, ellos no pueden tener hijos y es su más grande sueño, son la familia Granger. Los conocí por casualidad y son una familia de dentistas que viven en Londres –explico el joven lo que ocasiono que el mayor sonriera complacido._

_-Creo que encontramos a la familia perfecta para esta pequeña y lo mejor es que al otro lado del mundo ningún demonio la encontrara y podrá tener una vida normal. –El anciano mayor les explico a lo cual los otros asistieron convencidos. – Nicholas, San, lleven a hora mismo a la niña con su nueva familia explíquele como es la situación. San, tú serás el ángel blanco de la pequeña a hora bien vaya antes que Leo regrese el no debe enterarse de nada de esto de acuerdo. – Los dos ángeles asistieron orbitando al mundo de los humanos con la pequeña en brazos._

_San junto con Nicholas aparecieron en un callejón para no ser vistos, ambos hombres caminaban por las calles de Londres mientras la pequeña niña se movía un poco metiendo su dedo en la boca. San sonrió enternecido aquella pequeña estaba destinada a algo grande._

_La niña de la profecía, la doblemente bendita…_

_Aquella pequeña tan tierna e inocente no tenía idea del futuro que le esperaba. Ella sería la encargada de terminar con la fuente del todo el mal… Pero aún era muy pequeña y lo mejor para ella en esos momentos en que permaneciera como una niña normal hasta que el momento apropiado._

_-San, ya llegamos. Es aquí. – El Guía blanco miro a ambos lados la casa era cómoda se podía dar cuenta que la niña tendría todo lo necesario para crecer feliz – Vamos de una vez, no es conveniente estar los dos aquí. – Nicholas toco el timbre y luego de unos segundos una mujer de unos 30 años y cabello castaño claro, abrió la puerta._

_–Buenos días, Señora Granger…¿Me recuerda? – Saludo Nicholas a una sorprendida señora Granger._

_-¿Eres el muchacho de la estación de trenes? –pregunto la señora Granger, lo que el joven asistió con una sonrisa._

_La señora Granger los invito a pasar llamando a su marido. Ambos se habían tomado el día libre del trabajo y los Ángeles le relataron cómo estaba la situación y como ellos habían sido los elegidos para cuidar de aquella niña._

_Los señores Granger se voltearon a ver sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado… Su más grande sueño era ser padres pero por un problema que Jean Granger tenía en la matriz les era imposible._

_Ahora podrían cumplir aquel sueño que veían tan lejano e imposible. Jean tomo a la pequeña en brazos quien fue abriendo sus ojos y la señora de la casa no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida por aquella pequeñita que tenía en brazos._

_-Hermione. – Los tres hombres la voltearon a ver sorprendidos –Sera el nombre de esta pequeña que a partir de a hora será mi hija…Hermione Granger –Jean beso su frente, sonriendo – ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – Pregunto._

_-Tres días – Contestó San, acercándose a la señora Granger – Como le hemos explicado, nadie debe saber el origen de la pequeña ni ella misma… Sería peligroso. Su vida corre peligro –Ambos asistieron._

_El señor Granger tomo a la pequeña en brazos, al principio estaba asustado. Aquellos hombres se habían presentado en su casa como ángeles, dándole a una niña. La hija que tanto habían querido y ahora tenían_

_–Ultima cosa… Seré el Guía blanco de la pequeña Hermione. Así que nos estaremos viendo seguido ya que tengo el trabajo de cuidar de ellas y ustedes.– Jean asistió con la cabeza mientras San no pudo evitar ponerse triste por dejar aquella pequeña niña que le había robado el corazón, aun cuando sabía que era por su bien._

_Si alguno de esos Demonios se enteraba que aquella pequeña estaba viva su vida estaría peligro, por a hora era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Sintió la mano de Nicholas en su hombro y al voltear a verlo asistió con la cabeza._

_Se acercó a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente._

_–Nos volveremos a ver pequeña Hermione… Por a hora se feliz como una niña normal, estas destilando a algo grande pero por el momento será mejor que crezcas ignorando quien eres. –Luego de despedirse ambos orbitaron dejando a la niña con su nueva familia._

_-Nuestro trabajo será cuidar de esta pequeña.-Hablo Jean mirando a su marido quien sonreía enternecido por aquélla pequeña que tenía en sus brazos._

_-Si tienes razón nuestra pequeña Hermione será la luz de nuestros ojos… ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a comprarle ropa y juguetes?- Pregunto un muy emocionado señor Granger._

_Y así fue como Hermione creció como una niña normal ignorante de quien era ella realmente._

_A los 11 años, la profesora Minerva McGonagall del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería más famoso de Inglaterra: Hogwarts… Se presentó en su casa con la carta de aceptación en dicho colegio. Al principio los Granger no estaban de acuerdo, pero luego de hablarlo con San decidieron que era lo mejor Hermione y que estaría a salvo en dicha escuela._

_Los primeros años de la chica en Hogwarts fueron difíciles por los prejuicios sobre los nacidos de muggle y la aparición de un mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort, quien quería exterminar a todos los impuros del Mundo Mágico._

_Hasta que en 1998… Estallo la Segunda Guerra Mágica, donde el vencedor fue Harry Potter. En ambos bandos hubo pérdidas y los padres de Hermione fueron asesinados por Bellatrix, quien luego de ver caer al señor tenebroso escapo prometiendo que buscaría la manera de regresar a la vida a su señor._

_Luego de la guerra las cosas regresaron a la normalidad._

_Los Malfoy fueron perdonados junto a otros Mortifagos por cambiar de bando a último momento. Hogwarts abrió de nuevo sus puertas para aquellos jóvenes que desearan terminar sus estudios y la gran mayoría había regresado incluso Harry, Ron y Hermione: El famoso Trio Dorado, que ahora eran héroes._

_**3 De septiembre de 1999**_

_Ha pasado un año desde la derrota del Señor Tenebroso._

_Las cosas poco a poco regresaron a la normalidad en Hogwarts._

_Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso leyendo: Historia de Hogwarts. Aquel libro que Sirius Black le había regalado antes de morir. El libro había estado en la familia Black desde varias generaciones y Sirius había sido tan amable de dárselo a ella como un regalo. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se fijo en dos chicos que venían caminando tomados de la mano, hasta que tropezó con ellos, dejando caer su libro._

_Se inclinó a levantarlo._

_-Disculpa venia distraída. – Intento disculparse la chica y levantando su libro, lentamente fue subiendo la mirada. Al ver de quien se trataba, resoplo frustrada._

_Lo que le hacía falta._

_Draco Malfoy y su novia... y tan bien que marchaba su día._

_–Déjame pasar Malfoy. – Dijo en un intento de pasar un lado, pero el chico se interpuso en su paso._

_-Miren a quien tenemos aquí… a la insufrible rata de biblioteca, con un libro en la mano. – El platinado la miraba sonriendo de lado sin soltar la mano de Astoria, quien mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro. –Dime algo, Granger…¿No te aburres de estar leyendo? Eres la chica más aburrida que he conocido. Ahora entiendo porque la comadreja Weasley te dejo… eres tan mojigata que hasta Weasley se cansó de ti._

_Hermione apretó los puños furiosa._

_¿Quién se creía esa maldita serpiente para opinar de un asunto del cual él no tenía la más jodida idea? Después del beso, Ron y ella se había dado cuenta que no eran el uno para el otro, y durante el verano, decidieron quedar como amigos pues su amistad era primero y no querían que por una relación que podía fracasar todo terminara._

_No le daría el gusto a esa serpiente y sus estúpidos amigos se burlaran de ella._

_Eso sí que no._

_-Escúchame bien, estúpida serpiente… Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo y prefiero leer que estar rodeado de personas tan patéticas como tú, que lo único que demuestran es su falta de autoestima… Ya que necesita andar por la vida insultando a otros para sentirse bien. Madura, Malfoy… No eres ni la mitad de lo que eras, tu apellido solo causa vergüenza._

_El rubio se quedo con la boca abierta._

_¿Quien se creía esa sabelotodo para hablarle de esa manera? ¿A un Malfoy?_

_Era verdad que en los últimos tiempos, su buen nombre estaba manchado…_

_Pero él a un era un Malfoy y no iba a permitir que una asquerosa sangre sucia le hablara de esa manera. Sin pensarlo la tomo de los brazos, empujándola contra la pared._

_–Maldita sangre sucia inmunda. Nadie me habla de esa manera y menos tú, que no eres más que un ser inferior… La próxima vez… – El chico no termino de hablar porque fue empujado, separándolo de ella, por una muy cabreada Hermione Grange ._

_-No, Malfoy, creo que no has entendido… La que no te tolerara tus malditas ofensas soy yo. Si no quieres terminar colgado de la torre de astronomía, será mejor que midas tus palabras, ¿Me has entendido?_

_La chica no le dio tiempo de responder ya que había hecho a un lado a todos para irse dejándolo con la palabra en la no podía creer que aquella chica lo hubiera amenazado de aquella manera, mientras algo en la personalidad de Granger llamo su atención._

_¿Desde cuando la leona era tan amenazante y segura de sí misma? La manera en que lo había enfrentado lo había dejado intrigado. Sintió que Astoria lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar a su torre… En definitiva Hermione Granger no era la misma que había conocido._

_**Inframundo**_

_Una mujer caminaba por un lago._

_Había descubierto algo sumamente importante que ayudaría a que la fuente de todo el mal, regresara a la vida. Luego de que las Hechiceras hubieran destruido a gran parte de su ejército, ella había tomado la decisión de que los demonios más pequeños fueran enterrados, para el momento en que el regreso de su Rey se llevara a cabo… Y ahora, por fin estaban a punto de lograrlo._

_Luego de que Balthazor matara a la antigua Triada, ella se había encargado de reunir a tres de los demonios más poderosos para volver a formarla._

_-¿Para qué nos reuniste?... Espero sea algo importante – Uno de los miembros de la triada hablo mirando a aquella mujer de cabello castaño claro y sonrisa perversa. –Necesitamos reunir todo los poderes necesarios para poder destruir a esas malditas brujas._

_-Creo que lo que les voy a decir les interesa. Hace poco descubrí que la hija de Balthazor y la bruja… Está viva. – Los tres demonios se le quedaron mirando incitándola a continuar. – Y no solo eso, según la profecía esa chica es el ser mágico y poderoso que ha existido. Mucho más que el hijo del anciano y la otra bruja: Wyatt. Si la encontramos… podemos usar su cuerpo para que alberge a la fuente de todo el mal junto a sus poderes. Las Halliwell no tienen nada que hacer._

_La Triada parecía pensarlo unos momentos, después de todo estaban en gran desventaja contra las brujas._

_La gran mayoría de demonios habían sido destruidos por esas brujas y no podían dar un paso en falso o serian exterminados por las Halliwell. Pero…Si lograban encontrar a esa niña y usar su cuerpo, hasta esas brujas serian como cucharas._

_Luego de pensarlo por unos minutos hablaron._

_-¿Sabes dónde está esa chica? – Preguntaron a la vidente, quien mantenía la mirada en ellos._

_-No, pero sé que un par de ángeles blancos la tiene escondida… Si logramos atraer a uno de ellos podemos sacarles en donde la tienen y de lo único que estoy segura es que las Halliwell no saben de esa chica y con Balthazor muerto, nadie podrá interferir en nuestros planes. – Explico la vidente con voz calmada relamiéndose los labios._

_-Está bien… Ordena a uno de los demonios más fuertes que traigan a un Guía blanco para sacarle todo lo que sepa de esa mocosa y luego… Mátenlo –aquella vidente hizo una reverencia para salir de aquella sala con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Dentro de poco su amo estaría de nuevo entre ellos._

* * *

_**Bueno este es el prologo les pido una disculpa por hacerlo muy corto pero es como una pequeña introducción de lo que tratara la historia en si. Al principio pensaba hacer el prologo largo pero no le vi caso decidí dejarlo manera para dar paso a la verdadera historia en los capítulos posteriores, una mala notica la chica que iba a ser mi beta no podrá ayudarme pues tiene mucho trabajo pero a un así estoy muy agradecida por su trabajo en el prologo. Un fuerte aplauso para sta granger,por su estupendo trabajo . Tendré una nueva Beta y eso me hace muy feliz ya que como se darán cuenta mi ortografía es mala los capítulos será cada 3 semanas a un mes depende lo ocupada que este con las con la escuela además que estoy escribiendo otras dos ( entre el amor y el odio en el cual Draco es un cantante famoso y De mortifago a vampiros una historia crossover conTwilight en donde Draco es un vampiro ) por ultimo chicas como saben en Charmed. Phoebe se quedo con un Cupido Coop con el cual tiene dos hijas pero como el mismo Coop dijo El verdadero amor de Phoebe siempre será Cole por lo tanto en el siguiente capítulo lo tendremos de regreso y necesito desarrollar de nuevo su romance para eso necesito una mujer con la cual poner celosa a Phoebe y las candidatas son: Narcissa , Andromeda , Tonks . Asi que haré una pequeña votación la ganadora será la manzana de la discordia .Bueno chicas por ultimo espero les guste la historia y no olviden dejarme un Reviews con su opinión nos leeremos pronto . Feliz año nuevo que todas sus metas se cumplan en este nuevo año que comienza**_


	2. Secretos y verdades

**Hola! Mundo Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a esas personitas que me han dejado Reviews, eso me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo quiero agradecer a mi nueva Beta HunterLigth Galvan quien estará colaborando conmigo, un fuerte aplauso para ella. Cambiando de tema como se pudieron dar cuenta de que el Prologo fue muy corto, me pareció innecesario hacerlo largo estos últimos días no estado de mucho ánimo uno de mis cantantes favoritos murió desgraciadamente no pudo con el problema de depresión por el cual estaba pasando Jonghyun espero que donde quieras que estes hayas encontrado la paz que estabas buscando, lo hiciste bien, trabajaste duro, Bueno chicas les dejo el primer capitulo**

**P. olviden dejarme su Reviews.**

**...**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Secretos y Verdades**

* * *

Sam y Nicholas caminaban apresurad amente, ambos habían estado ayudando a las brujas de las que estaban a cargo cuando fueron llamados, sus pasos eran largos por lo que rápidamente llegaron a un largo pasillo en el cual eran esperados por otro ángel blanco. Ambos vieron su rostro y notaron una mirada llena de seriedad, volteron a verse sin entender lo que sucedía, pero intuían que algo muy grave estaba pasando, pues los ancianos mandaron a llamarlos con tanta insistencia que era inevitable no creer que había problemas.

Aquel hombre con túnica blanca les dio la espalda, abrio la puerta al final del pasillo, y les cedió el paso, al entrar alguien llamo su atención.

—Sam, Nicholas, los mandamos a llamar porque ha ocurrido algo de suma gravedad. —El mayor de los ancianos se había puesto de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro—. La Triada se ha enterado de la existencia de la hija de Phoebe Halliwell y Balthazor, y han mandado a los demonios por ella, uno de nosotros fue capturado y ha sido interrogado, pero al no decir lo que sabía acerca de Hermione, desafortunadamente fue asesinado; es por eso que todos los Guías Blancos, a excepción de los que están en la escuela de magia, han sido llamados para venir.

»No podemos arriesgarnos a que capturen a otro de nosotros. —Ambos ángeles se miraron entre sí; se suponía que nadie sabía sobre Hermione, ellos habían hecho hasta lo imposible para protegerla; ambos se encontraban profundamente sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos cuando alguien habló.

—Si me permiten dar mi opinión, creo que ha llegado el momento de que la doble bendita se enfrente con la Fuente y la Triada, ¿para qué esperar más tiempo si ella ya cuenta con la edad adecuada?,¿no creen? —ComentóErick sin emoción alguna, uno de los Guías blancos que encontraba entre los másjóvenes—. La espera es inútil, despues de todo es la niña de la tan mencionada profecía,¿qué no?

Sam, que hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante las palabras de su compañero. ¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta que en estos momentos Hermione no podría derrotar a la Fuente?, estaba convencido de que la chiquilla necesitaba más tiempo aun para terminar de desarrollar sus poderes; levantó su mirada y notó que uno de los ancianosconsideraba la opción, entoncesdecidió intervenir sonando indignado.

—No estarán pensando en mandar a Hermione a enfrentarse a la Fuente, ¿o sí? ¡La mataran! ella aún no está preparada para eso, ¡por Dios!, ni siquiera sabe su verdadera identidad y pretenden que se enfrente a la tríada, ¡sería una muerte asegurada! —El Líder de los ancianos estaba sorprendido por la manera en la que Sam le hablaba, él siempre había sido alguien calmado, pero en esos momentos lo estaba enfrentando para proteger a aquella niña.

Nick puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañero, entendía como se sentía. Ambos habían visto crecer de cerca a aquella niña y no estaban de acuerdo en lo que Erick había sugerido.

—Cálmate, por favor, Sam. No sirve de nada alterarnos. —Nick volteó a ver a su líder—. Señor, no creo que esa sea la solución, como bien dice Sam, la chica aún no está lista, no tendría oportunidad de salir vencedora contra la Triada y mucho menos contra la Fuente. —Hablaba con calma, pasado su mano por su cabello—. ¿Me permite dar una sugerencia?

Una de las mujeres que estaban allí se puso de pie.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres sugerirnos?, ya que tampoco yo estoy de acuerdo con exponer la vida de esa niña en vano, todos sabemos que en estos momentos no hay posibilidades de que ella gane.

Nicholas asistió con la cabeza para continuar hablando:—¿Qué les parece traer a la vida a Balthazor? —Por unos minutos la sala se quedó en silencio por la sorpresa, al ver que nadie decía nada continuo hablando—. Piénselo por un momento, él es su padre, además de ser uno de los demonios más poderosos de todos, fue la fuente de todo el mal, él mejor que nadie sabe cómo podría derrotarlo, sin contar que podría enseñar a Hermione a usar sus poderes.

—¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO, NICHOLAS? ¿CÓMO PUEDES SUGERIR ALGO COMO ESO? ¡SUFICIENTE TENEMOS CON LA TRIADA COMO PARA COMPLICAR LAS COSAS CON BALTHAZOR! —lo encaró su compañero sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que sin la ayuda de alguien, ella jamás podrá cumplir con la profecía. Ahora bien, tal vez Cole sea uno de los demonios más poderosos de todos los tiempos, pero también es su padre. Hermione necesitará de la ayuda de su familia para llevar a cabo su misión, sin contar que necesitaremos todoel apoyo necesario para poder vencer de una vez a la Fuente.

Luego de pensarlo por unos minutos, Sam suspiró. No estaba de acuerdo en traer a la vida de nuevo a Cole, pero no había otra solución. Hermione necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara a usar sus poderes de la mejor manera posible y, aunque odiara admitirlo, no había nadie mejor que su mismo padre.

Luego de discutirlo entre los ancianos, llegaron a la conclusión que no había otra solución que traer de nuevo a Balthazor a la vida, pues aquél demonio había sido quien destruyó a la antigua Triada y sería de mucha ayuda para la misión de la doble bendita. Los ancianos dieron permiso para que Nick y Sam orbitaran a la tierra, el único lugar en donde podría traer de nuevo a la vida a Cole era el mausoleo. Aquél hechizo era sumamente complicado, ya que no sólo necesitaban mucha concentración, también necesitaban mucha fuerza espiritual para lograrlo. Pero tenían una ventaja. Cole estaba atrapado en el limbo, y por ese motivo sería mucho más fácil traerlo de nuevo. Debían darse prisa porque en cualquier momento podrían ser atacados por algún demonio que se percatara de su presencia.

—Muy bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo —comentó Sam tomando asiento—. Uno de los dos lo traerá de vuelta mientras el otro vigila por si alguno de los demonios nos encuentra. Después de traerlo iremos a la Mansión Halliwell; si no me equivoco, Leo ya debe saber la situación. Luego llevaremos a las Hechiceras a Hogwarts, ha llegado el momento en que Hermione sepa quién es en realidad.

Nick asistió, estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción de Phoebe Halliwell, después de todo ella ya tenía una familia, y que ahora se enterara que tenía una hija a la cual nunca conoció sería un golpe duro. Sin olvidarse de Hermione, quien no sólo se enteraría que no era quien ella pensaba que era, si no también que su destino estaba marcado: ella estaba destinada a terminar con la fuente del todo el mal. Suspiró un poco negando, en definitiva sería un golpe duro para ambas.

Sam cerró los ojos recitando el hechizo que traería de nuevo a la vida a Balthazor. A pesar que el demonio estaba en el limbo, iba a ser muy duro traerlo nuevamente, estaba consciente que cuando terminara de recitar el hechizo estaría muy débil para orbitar, por lo tanto Nick sería el encargado de ayudarlo. Luego de unos minutos, la figura de un hombre alto de piel clara y ojos azules comenzó a aparecer. El hombre estaba confundido, él ya estaba resignado a vivir en aquel solitario lugar, y sin embargo estaba vivo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué diablos un par de Guías Blancos me han traído aquí? ¿Es que a caso los ancianos quieren seguir torturándome? —comento Cole, enojado desde el Limbo. Él había sido testigo de muchas cosas, como fue la supuesta muerte de Piper, en la cual ayudó a que ella regresará a la vida, y lo más doloroso, la boda de Phoebe con el Cupido que los mismos ancianos habían mandado para ella. Una parte de él estaba feliz por que Phoebe hubiera vuelto a creer en el amor, pero la otra parte estaba devastado al verla con otro.

—Será mejor que te calmes Balthazor. No creas que nos hace mucha gracia traerte a la vida nuevamente, pero no teníamos otra opción, te necesitamos —comentó Sam, intentando ponerse de pie. Había usado gran parte de sus poderes para poder traer al demonio a la vida—. Nick, ¿puedes ayudarme, por favor? —El Joven asistió poniendo su mano en pecho para comenzar a curarlo.

Cole miraba al par de ángeles, irritado. Jamás le habían agradado los Guías Blancos. Con el único que había tratado y al que le tenía un cierto respeto y tolerancia era Leo, y su trato era estrictamente sobre los demonios que en el tiempo que estuvo con Phoebe atacaban a las hechiceras.

—¿Me quieren decir de una jodida vez por qué demonios me regresaron a la vida? Me estoy hartando de esto.

Luego de que Nick le regresara parte de sus poderes a Sam, ambos suspiraron. Para ellos no era de su gusto trabajar con un demonio, pero si querían proteger a Hermione no les quedaba otra. El primero en hablar fue Sam, quien se había puesto de pie.

—Escucha, Balthazor, para nosotros no es agradable tener que tratar con alguien de tu calaña, pero no nos queda de otra, necesitamos de tus poderes para vencer a la nueva Triada y a la Fuente.

El demonio no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada por lo que aquellos patéticos Ángeles habían dicho. ¿Es que se olvidaban que él era mitad demonio? ¿Que durante un tiempo fue la misma fuente de todo el mal? ¿Cómo podían pedirle ayuda después de toda la agonía que le hicieron vivir?

—Perdón que me ría, pero no puedo creer que los mismos ancianos me pidan que los ayude a destruir a la Triada. ¿Es que tan patéticos son que no pueden con ellos? ¿O las Halliwell fallaron en eso? como sea, no tengo interés en ayudarlos. Por mí la Fuente y ustedes pueden irse al mismo infierno.—Cole se dio la vuelta para abandonar el Mausoleo cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó quieto por la impresión.

— ¿Ni siquiera por tu hija? —preguntóSam, sonriendo levemente al darse cuenta que había llamado la atención del demonio—. ¿No tienes curiosidad? ¿No quieres saber que es lo que en realidad le sucedió a esa pequeña? Déjamedecirte que ha crecido en este tiempo y de niña ya no le queda nada, se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa, es muy inteligente y es muy parecida no solo a ti,sino que también a su madre, es igual a ustedes en muchos aspectos.

Cole no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Su hijo, es decir, hija, la pequeña que él y Phoebe habían estado esperando con tanta alegría, estaba viva. No, eso no podía ser, de seguro esos estúpidos ancianos querían seguir torturándolo. Él vio el momento en el que esa maldita vidente le había quitado la vida a su hijo. Se dio la vuelta furioso caminando hasta donde estaban Sam y Nick, tomando al más joven de la túnica.

— ¿Les parece gracioso todo esto? ¿Que acaso no es suficiente todo el tiempo que estuve en el limbo?¿Quieren seguir torturándomeaún más? —preguntó furioso—. ¿¡QUE CLASE DE BROMA CREEN QUE ES LA MUERTE DE MI HIJO!? —dijo profundamente dolido—. Ya pagué lo que tenía que pagar, ¡déjenme en paz de una vez! Mi hijo esta muerto, yo mismo fui testigo de cómo esa maldita desquisiada lo sacaba del cuerpo de su madre —dijo y se podía notar que le costaba seguir hablando.

»¿Qué pretenden al decirme que está viva y que es una niña? ¿Ehh? Si creen que con eso les ayudaré a derrotar a la Fuente y a la Triadaestán muy, pero muy equivocados—. Nicholas estaba sorprendido por la manera en que Bathazor lo tenía sujeto. Sin pensarlo dos veces orbitó quedando a un lado de Sam.

—Esto que te estoy diciendo no es ninguna mentira, no hay verdad mas pura que esta, ¿quéganaríamos nosotros al mentirte? Muy al contrario sacándote del limbo nos arriesgamos a ser asesinados. —Lo encaró Sam con los brazos cruzados—. Escucha, tu hija está viva. ¿Cómo lo sé? muy fácil, fui yo quien la encontró y se la dio a una personas las cuales ella cree que son sus padres. En este mismo momento te puedo llevar con ella. —El demonio pareció pensarlo unos segundos. En su larga vida había aprendido a no fiarse de los Guías Blancos, pero las ganas de ver a su hija eran más fuertes. Luego de unos minutos, asistió.

—Bien, confiaré en ustedes, pero si me engañan ninguno vivirá para ver otro día, ¿lo entendieron?

Ambos asistieron.

—Antes de ir con ella iremos con Las Halliwell. Por como está la situación, ellas ya deben saber la verdad. Las necesitamos. —Cole asistió mientras Sam volteaba a su vista a Nicholas—. Nick, es necesario que vayas adonde está Hermione y hables con el director de Hogwarts. No hay que perder tiempo. Mientras, yo iré con las Halliwell.

El joven movió su cabeza asistiendo mientras Cole ponía su mano en el hombro de Sam. Ambos ángeles orbitaron.

*.*.*

**Mansión Halliwell**

—¿Por quédiablos los ancianos mandaron a llamar a Leo en un momento como este? es el cumpleaños de las pequeñas Patricia y Phoebe. —Piper bajaba las escalaras con prisa, dado que ella era la encargada de preparar la cena para las hijas de Phoebe—. En unos momentos Phoebe y Coop llegarán junto las cumpleañeras y tu padre no aparece… ¡Recuérdame matarlo! —Melinda, la tercer hija de Piper y Leo, ayudaba a su madre a poner los platos para la comida y rio levemente al escucharla.

Paige junto a su esposo Henry y sus tres hijos, el mayor de ellos Henry Jr., un apuesto chico de dieciséis años y las gemelas Silvana y Samantha de trece años, habían aparecieron en la sala.

—¡Henry, te he dicho que odio que orbites mientras estás comiendo! —Se escuchó a la menor de las hermanas reprender a su hijo. Junto a su familia caminó por el pasillo que daba al comedor de la casa, encontrándose con Piper y Melinda que ponían los platos en la mesa—. ¿Aún no llega Phoebe con la festejada? —preguntó, ayudando con los cubiertos mientras sus hijos subían al cuarto de sus primos.

—No, tampoco Leo esta aquí. Ahora que te veo, ¿cómo es que tú no estas allá arriba? —La mayor de las hermanas apuntó con su dedo el techo—. Según Leo era una reunión de suma importancia —comentó Piper con irritación—. ¡Te juro que como que Leo no llegue a tiempo, se queda en el sofá un mes! —Paige sonrió divertida por las palabras de su hermana terminando de poner lo que faltaba en la mesa.

Luego de un par de horas donde Piper maldecía a su marido y Paige intentaba calmarla, Phoebe llegó junto a su familia. La hermana del medio se disculpó por la tardanza, últimamente tenía más trabajo de lo normal. Phoebe estaba casada con Coop, un cupido que los ancianos habían destinado para ella y con el cual había tenído gemelas, al igual que Paige; Patricia Prudence y Phoebe Webster, quienes tenían catorce años.

—Disculpen la demora, salí tarde de la oficina. Además, las niñas aún no estaban listas y Coop no llegaba con el regalo de Patricia y Phoebe. —Se disculpó avergonzada mientras tomaba asiento en la sala.

Las hermanas platicaban tranquilamente. Desde que había destruido a la fuente de todo el mal no habían sido víctimas de ataques demoniacos, pues como Leo les había dicho, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a comenzar un ataque cuando estaban en desventaja numérica, y realmente quedaban pocos demonios. Las chicas estaban en su propia charla cuando escucharon que les hablaban.

—¿Dónde está Leo? —Preguntó el Cupido—. No lo hemos visto desde que llegamos. —Piper frunció el ceño, pues todavía estaba enojada con su marido, odiaba que se fuera en los momentos que pasaban como una familia.

—Los ancianos lo llamaron —respondió enojada Piper, pasando su mano en su frente—. Pero no hablemos de eso, ¿que les parece si pasamos a la mesa y luego entregamos los regalos a las Paty? —Todos asistieron al ver la cara de enfado de Piper, sabían que ese no era un buen momento para contradecirla. Wyatt, Chris y Henry bajaron al ser llamados por sus padres.

La cena marchaba tranquilamente. Desde que la escuela de magia había quedado a manos de Paige las cosas marchaban mejor que nunca. Chris era el alumno más brillante de su curso, pues era muy bueno elaborando pociones, su poder era la telequinesis, tenía diecisiete años.

Las gemelas de Phoebe estaban en primer año, amabas eran niñas muy consentidas por Coop y Phoebe, Patricia tenía el poder de la telepatía y su hermana la levitación, lo que en cierta manera había decepcionado a Phoebe era que ninguna de sus hijas heredara su don de ver el futuro.

Melinda era calmada y tímida había heredado el poder de congelar de su madre, lo que puso a Piper muy feliz, la chica tenía dieciséis años. Henry y sus hermanas habían heredado los poderes de Guías blancos de su madre, y por último, el bendito o considerado por muchos el ser mágico más poderoso, Wyatt, tenía dieciocho años y era el dolor de cabeza de sus padres, el chico era muy despreocupado, no le importaban las reglas, siempre era reprendido por romperlas estando de la escuela de magia, en definitiva, era un dolor de cabeza constante para sus padres.

Durante la cena, las hermanas junto a sus hijos reían y bromeaban entre sí. Culpa del trabajo de cada una no podían verse seguido, pero el tiempo que tenían libre lo usaban para ponerse al día sobre lo que hacían. Cuando Phoebe junto a Piper fueron a la cocina por el pastel, Leo orbitó al comedor. Todos notaron preocupado al ángel, por lo general él no solía faltar a ninguna reunión familiar.

—¿Me podrías decir que estabas haciendo y por qué llegas a esta hora? —Lo reprendió su mujer con el tenedor en la mano—. Te estuvimos esperando para la cena, ¡pero el señor no se dignó a aparecer! —Piper estaba realmente enojada con su marido.

Leo volteó a ver a ambos lados buscando a Phoebe. No sabía cómo su cuñada tomaría lo que tenía que decirle, después de todo ella ya tenía una familia esposo e hijas, y decirle que su primera hija con Cole estaba viva y que era buscada por la fuente del todo el mal no era fácil de asimilar. Suspiró un poco buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Piper, si me das unos segundos te puedo explicar porqué los ancianos me mandaron a llamar con tanta urgencia. —El guía intentaba calmar a su esposa, pero Piper enojada era peor que la mismísima Triada.

—No tienes que explicar nada, la razón es muy sencilla: ellos no entienden que tienes una familia que no todo puede ser trabajo que también debes pasar tiempo con nosotros —habló la mayor de las Halliwell mirando al techo lo que ocasionó que sus hijos y sobrinos rieran.

—Por favor, Piper, tengo que hablar con ustedes… sobre todo con Phoebe. —Leo caminó nervioso a donde estaba su cuñada tragando saliva, después de todo conocía su temperamento, cuando le dijera la verdad se pondría furiosa con los ancianos y con él por ocultarle algo tan importante—. Phoebe tengo algo que decirte pero para eso necesito que estés muy calmada, y sin importar lo que escuches me dejes terminar ¿me entiendes? —La chica asistió con la cabeza no muy convencida.

Cuando Leo estaba a punto de hablar, un ángel blanco orbitó a donde ellos estaban. Las hermanas abrieron los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, Phoebe dejó caer el vaso con refresco que tenía en la mano, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Un guía blanco había orbitado con Cole, su primer gran amor, el hombre que más la hizo sufrir, ese mismo hombre que ella junto sus hermanas tuvo que destruir. No podía hablar a causa de la sorpresa. Jamás ni en sus sueños más remotos pensó verlo de nuevo, pero allí lo tenía tan atractivo como lo recordaba. Por estar en el limbo Cole no había envejecido, al contrario, seguía tal cual lo recordaba.

—¿Qué diablos?, él no puede estar aqui —le dijo a uno de los ángeles—. Estás muerto,nosotros mismos te destruimos —le dijo ahora a el demonio mirándolo fijamente. Paige frunció el ceño, Cole jamás había sido de su agrado—. Leo, ¿nos puedes explicar qué demonios está sucediendo? —comentó enojada la hermana menor.

Sam no podía dejar de mirar a Paige. La última vez que la vio era una pequeña de días de nacida y ahora era toda una mujer. Sintió remordimientos de no haber estado con ella cuando más lo necesitaba. La relación ángel blanco/brujas estaba estrictamente prohibida, no fue hasta muchos años después, gracias a Leo y Piper, que aquella regla fue desechada.

Para ese tiempo Hermione ya había sido adoptada por una familia de mortales y él estaba a cargo de la seguridad de los Granger. Por desgracia, un día que él se encontraba ocupado con una bruja que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por un demonio, la familia que había adoptado a Hermione fue atacada por esos brujos. Cuando él regresó a la casa de Jean y su marido era demasiado tarde, no pudo salvarlos. En cierta manera sintió que había fracasado en su misión, pero una pequeña esperanza nació en su interior, Hermione estaba viva.

Le alegraba que aquellos tipos no la hubieran matado, aunque pensándolo bien, dudaba que lo pudieran lograr. Estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando vio volar a Cole a través de la sala hacia una ventana. Paige había usado su poder en él.

—No sé quien cometió el error de revivirte, pero te volveremos a matar, sucio demonio.—exclamóPaige enojada, a punto de volver a lanzarlo con su telequinesis—.¡Piper trae el libro de las sombras! —llamó volteando a ver a su hermana mayor.

Phoebe, quien se mantenía en silencio a causa de la impresión de volver a ver a su exesposo muerto, sacudió su cabeza. No podía mostrarse vulnerable ante el desgraciado de Cole. Ella ya no era aquella chica ingenua enamorada de la idea del amor, ¡no señor!, ella era una mujer madura con una familia, no podía mostrarse débil ante él. Al notar que Coop la tenía sujeta de la mano se soltó mirándolo para tranquilizarlo, luego caminó a donde estaba su ex y al quedar a unos metros de distancia fruño el ceño encarándolo.

—¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Qué pretendes, ehh? ¿Es que acaso no podremos jamás librarnos de ti? ¡Eres la peor escoria que he tenido la desgracia de conocer en toda mi vida! ¡Déjanos en paz largate de una maldita vez! —Las palabras de la bruja eran un golpe duro para el demonio, ¿es que ya no recordaba que él muchas veces arriesgo su vida para salvarlas?

Se puso de pie, limpiándose el polvo que tenía en sus pantalones, había llegado a la conclusión de que no importaba lo que él hiciera, para ellas siempre seria un vil demonio sin derecho a cambiar. Estaba decidido a no mostrarse débil otra vez delante de Phoebe.

—¿Crees que regresé por ti? Ya entendí que para ti soy el peor de los hombres, el que no merece una maldita oportunidad. Pero aunque lo dudes no estoy aquí por gusto, ese ángel blanco me trajo de nuevo a la vida —comentó el demonio furioso, estaba harto de intentar ser amable y sólo ganaba que le partieran el trasero—. Si fuera por mí jamás hubiera regresado. ¿Crees que es fácil? ¿Qué crees que se siente ver a la persona a la que más has amado y por la estarías dispuesto a dar la vida olvidarte y ser feliz con su nueva familia? —Piper, harta de aquella situación, mandó a sus hijos y sobrinos a la parte de arriba. Sabía que si las cosas seguían de aquella manera se dirían cosas de las cuales los muchachos no tenían por qué enterarse aún.

—Ya, ¿quieren las dos guardar la compostura y dejar a Leo y su amigo explicar porqué Cole está de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos?

Las dos hermanas no estaban de acuerdo, pero decidieron guardar silencio porque Piper las había amenazado con congelarlas para mantenerlas calladas y sabían que ella no amenazaba en vano. Luego de unos minutos, Leo le cedió la palabra a Sam, quien hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio buscando la manera de contarles lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de unos segundos el guía blanco suspiró un poco, pasando su mano en su cabello para comenzar a hablar. —Yo fui quien trajo a la vida de nuevo a Bathazor. Lo necesitamos si queremos derrotar de una vez por todas a la Fuente de todo el mal. —Sam se quedó mirando a los ojos a las chicas, pues ellas estaban sorprendidas. Al ver que no hacían ningún comentario siguió hablando—. La Triada regresó ala vida y no es solo eso sino que están buscando al ser más poderoso para albergar a la Fuente, el futuro de todos está en riesgo. —Piper se mantenía en silencio escuchando a Sam, preocupada porque ella sabía que todos los demonios que las habían atacado en su momento lo habían hecho para poder tener a su hijo Wyatt, que era el ser mágico más poderoso.

—No permitiré que esos tipos usen el cuerpo de mi hijo para que sea la Fuente. Si es necesario daré mi vida por él —habló la mayor de las hermanas, decidida.

Sammantenía los ojos cerrados mientras negaba. —No me refería a Wyatt que sin duda en un ser con un poder envidiable, si no al único ser que fue capaz de protegerse de la misma Fuente al momento de nacer, me refiero al doble bendito, al hijo, quiero decir, hija, de Balthazor y Phoebe. Me refiero a aquella pequeña que con horas de haber nacido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse a sí misma de la Fuente y de aquella vidente que quería robarle sus poderes, esa pequeña es a quien debemos proteger, pues es ella quien acabara con la Fuente de una vez por todas.

Phoebe no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su hijo, aquel pequeño inocente que esa estúpida vidente le extrajo de su vientre, estaba vivo. No, eso no podía ser verdad ¿o sí? De seguro era algún tipo de trampa. —No esverdad, ustedes no pueden venir a decirme que está vivo cuando fui yo a la que se lo quitaron —dijo con un profundo dolor—. ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Porqué vienen a decirme mentiras, que no es suficiente el dolor que esa desgraciada me provoco? ¡Era mi hijo! —Piper se acercó a abrazar a su hermana que comenzaba a sollozar.

—¿Cómo es que los ancianos están seguros que el niño está con vida? —Coop tomó las manos de su esposa brindándole su apoyo—. ¿Qué acaso ustedes lo han visto?

Sam asistió con la cabeza. —Estamos seguros. Y no es un niño, se trata de una niña. Verán, hace dieciocho años, después de que las hechiceras destruyeran a la vidente, los ancianos me mandaron a un callejón, pues habían sentido el poder de una criatura mágica muy llegar me encontré a una hermosa bebé, no sé cómo, pero esa niña fue capaz de protegerse de aquella vidente y de la misma Fuente. La llevé con los ancianos y ellos decidieron mantenerla en secreto dándola en adopción a una familia no mágica. Nicholas, un buen amigo que había estado en Inglaterra, conoció por casualidad a los Granger, una familia de dentistas que no podían tener hijos. Los ancianos decidieron que ella creciera como una niña normal hasta que llegara el momento en que cumpliera la profecía.

Las hermanas no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. La hija de Phoebe estaba con vida y no sólo eso, fue criado por una familia al otro lado del mundo. Piper estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevían los ancianos a quitarle la hija a su hermana? ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir sobre eso? Volteó su mirada a Leo, quien a ver como su mujer lo fulminaba con la mirada tragó grueso.

—¡Tú sabías todo esto!—le recriminó la mayor de las Halliwell a su marido, que negó asustado.

—Él no sabía nada. Fue una decisión que se tomó a puertas cerradas. Somos pocos lo que estamos enterados de la situación, los ancianos decidieron que era lo mejor para la niña ya que si permanecía con ustedes tarde o temprano los demonios le quitarían su poder. Además Phoebe estaba en mal estado después de lo que pasó con Cole, no estaba lista para cuidarse ni a ella misma, mucho menos a otro ser más pequeño que requería mucho cuidado.

La ira se fue apoderando de Phoebe, ¿cómo se atrevían a decir aquello?, ella hubiera dado su vida por su hija, era su sangre, fruto del amor que en su momento sintió por Cole, ¡ellos no tenían derecho a quitarle a su pequeña!)

—¿Quiénes se creen que son?, ¿Qué derecho creen que tenían para quitármela?¿Cómo pudieron decidir sobre la vida de mi hija? ¿Es que acaso solo piensa en ustedes y en nadie más? ¡Yo tenía el derecho de tener a mi bebé, de criarla, de estar a su lado cuando me necesitara y ustedes me negaron ese derecho! —Phoebe hablaba con rabia. Estaba realmente furiosa, había perdido dieciocho años de la vida de su hija por el egoísmo de esos malditos ancianos.

Cole se mantenía en silencio culpándose por todo lo que estaba pasando. Si él hubiera sido más fuerte y hubiera luchado con la Fuente que en su momento tenía bajo su control nada se eso hubiera pasado, su hija hubiera estado con ellos y tal vez Phoebe y él estarían juntos criándola. Pero no, fue demasiado débil y egoísta. Entendía el odio de Phoebe hacia él. Se supone que los padres protegen a sus hijos, pero él jamás lo hizo.

—Aunque en estos momentos no lo creen, fue la mejor decisión. Aquella niña creció como una niña normal, rodeada de mucho amor. Los padres que elegimos para ella la protegieron al grado de dar su vida por ella. —Las palabras de Sam sorprendieron a las hermanas, quienes lo miraban atónitas—. Estuve al pendiente de esa familia, era el guía blanco de Hermione, la vi convertirse de niña a mujer, y vi el cariño con los que los Granger la criaron.

—Hermione —habló Cole sorprendido al escuchar el nombre con el que Sam había llamado a su hija—. ¿Ese es el nombre de mi hija? —preguntó, a lo que Sam asistió.

—Sí, ese es su nombre. Como les estaba diciendo, no tuvimos otra opción. El poder de Hermione era muy grande, mucho más que el de Wyatt. Teníamos miedo de que cayera en manos de la Fuente, sabíamos que si Hermione crecía alejada de todos podría tener una vida normal, y no me equivoqué, y no me arrepiento de lo que hice; si esto se repitiera lo volvería a hacer. Ella creció como una niña mortal hasta los once años, cuando llegó su carta para la escuela de Magia más importante del mundo: Hogwarts.

Paige se sorprendió. Según lo que había leído no cualquiera podía asistir a esa escuela, se necesitaba tener mucho poder mágico para ser admitido, y el director era uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo: Albus Dumbledore, lo había conocido por casualidad años atrás, era un mago muy poderoso pero sobre todo justo y bondadoso.

—Hogwarts… no cualquiera entra a esa escuela y si ella esta ahi debe significar que es un ser con un poder superior a el de muchosde nosotros.

Sam se le quedó mirando unos momentos para luego asistir.

—Así es. Hermione demostró una gran inteligencia y astucia a la hora de usar la magia. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts saca las mejores calificaciones, es la mejor alumna, es capaz de aprender cualquier hechizo con sólo leerlo o verlo, ¡y en duelo ni qué decir! es una gran duelista. Cuando Hermione fue concebida, Balthazor era la Fuente del todo el mal y Phoebe una de las brujas más poderosas, lo que dio como resultado al ser mágico más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

»Ella es la que se encargará de destruir por completo a la Triada, pero en estos momentos le es imposible. Es por eso que regresamos a Bathazor a la vida, porque él es el único que puede enseñarle a controlar sus poderes, y lo mismo les pido a ustedes, ella debe tener cerca a su familia para poder cumplir con su destino. Hermione ha pasado por mucho, se enfrentó a un Mago muy poderoso para ayudar a su amigo a derrotarlo, sin ella lo más probable es que el mundo mágico estuviera destruido.

Las Halliwell luego de escuchar lo que Sam les había dicho asistieron, estaban dispuestas a recuperar el tiempo perdido con la niña, no importaba quien era su padre, ella era una Halliwell y no la abandonarían.

—Queremos ver a nuestra Hija —le exigió Cole a Sam, el cual asintió—. Llévanos a donde está en estos momentos. Quiero conocerla en este mismo instante.

Sam sonrió. Él también tenía ganas de ver a Hermione, había pasado un año desde la última vez que la había visto. Fue en la cena de Navidad de la familia Granger antes que la guerra mágica comenzara.

—Está bien, los llevaré a donde está Hermione. Pongan sus manos en mi hombro, los orbitaré. Nick ya está en ese lugar hablando con Dumblodore.

Paige se separó un poco de sus hermanas para hablar con su marido a solas, le había pedido que por el momento nadie se enterara de lo que Sam les había dicho, que cuando ella regresara hablaría con los muchachos. Henry decidió quedarse con los chicos a lo que ella asintió para luego orbitar junto a Sam y Leo.

*.*.*

**Hogwarts**

—Ahora entiendo todo, es por eso que la señorita Granger tiene ese gran poder, ¿no es así? ¿Quién lo diría? Hermione Granger descendiente de una de las familias de brujas más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

Dumbledore caminaba junto Nicholas al comedor donde ya estaban reunidas las familias de los estudiantes, pues el día de hoy se celebraba un año desde que el Señor Tenebroso había caído, y por esa misma razón se había organizado un banquete.

»Es tan irónico,la señorita Granger siempre fue menospreciada por su sangre y ahora que nos enteramos de esto, todo cambiara. Será una sorpresa para todos, joven Nick, puede contar conmigo para todo, le tengo una gran estima a Hermione, probablemente sin su ayuda el mundo mágico estaría sumergido en la oscuridad. Cuente con mi ayuda y la de todos en el castillo, muchas personas estiman a la señorita Granger. Ya quité el hechizo que protegía el castillo para que a su amigo se le haga más fácil orbitar. —le comentó sonriendo Dumbledore mientras caminaban al comedor.

Al llegar a la puerta del comedor,Sam apareció orbitando. Volteó a ver a Nick quien asistió con una sonrisa, Dumbledore les pidió que se quedaran unos momentos afuera para que pudiera presentarlos como era debido, a lo cual las brujas y los guías blancos asistieron. Mientras, el director abría las puertas para entrar al comedor.

»Les pido una disculpa a los estudiantes y sus familias, pero una visita inesperada me retuvo unos momentos. Quiero presentarles a unas personas son muy importantes y han venido a hablar con la señorita Granger. —Dumbledore hizo un gesto con las manos para invitar a dichas personas a que pasen al comedor, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los hombres y las mujeres que pasaban al comedor.

Hermione no lo podía creer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Sam ni a Nick, puntalmente desde la última navidad que pasó con sus padres. Sin poder evitarlo corrió a donde estaban el par de hombres, abrazándolos.

—¡SAM, NICK! Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía! Pero, ¿cómo es que están aquí? ¿Quéno se supone que los muggles no pueden estar en el castillo? —preguntó confundida la leona mirando al director.

—Hola, pequeña traviesa ¿no te da gusto vernos después de mucho tiempo? apuesto a que nos has extrañado. —Nick la despeinó un poco—. Veo que tu cabello ya no es más un desastre, te ves muy bonita con ese corte. —La chica se sonrojó un poco. Nick siempre había sido como un hermano mayor, siempre cuidándola en todo momento junto a Sam, que era lo más cercano a un tío.

Hermione sonrió al gesto que Nick le había hecho. Todos en el comedor estaban sorprendidos de la confianza de aquellos hombres con Hermione. Del otro lado del comedor una serpiente cruzaba los brazos, molesto. Por alguna razón no le había gustado la confianza que ese tipo tenía con Granger.

—Claro que no, bobo. Es solo que me hace extraño que estén aquí. Después de todo no pensé que supieran que asistía a Hogwarts, eso es todo, pero me da mucho gusto verlos aquí aunque no los esperaba, es una grata sorpresa.

En la mesa de las serpientes, Draco apretaba el tenedor conteniendo su enojo. Maldita rata de biblioteca, confianzuda, ¿cómo podía permitir que ese muggle la tratara de esa manera? ¿Es que Granger no tenía un poco de vergüenza? Theo, al notar el estado de Malfoy, sonrió de medio lado. Su amigo estaba celoso. Él siempre había sospechado que Draco sentía algo por Granger, pero a hora viéndolo en ese estado lo confirmaba.

—¿Te pasa algo, Malfoy? te noto bastante molesto,o más bien y para ser másespecíficos, celoso —comentó con fingida inocencia Nott, ganándose que su amigo lo mirara de mala manera. Theo, al ser uno de los amigos de la infancia de Draco, tenía la sufriente confianza para hablarle de esa manera sin que éste lo maldijera.

—No digas estupideces, Nott, simplemente es que ver tanto muggle junto me asquea, eso es todo. —Lucius miró de reojo a su hijo, pero decidió guardarse su opinión, no era el momento para hablarlo.

Phoebe no dejaba de mirar a aquella chica. No cabía duda que era hermosa, tenía el mismo color de cabello que ella, sus mismos ojos, pero tenía el porte y elegancia que tenía Cole cuando lo conoció; tan seguro de sí mismo, su misma sonrisa, era una mezcla perfecta de ellos dos, lo único que valió la pena de su relación, su hermosa hija. Sin poder evitarlo, corrió a abrazarla, dejando a la joven sorprendida. No entendía porqué aquella mujer la abrazaba de aquella manera, buscaba en la mirada de Sam una explicación por tremendo comportamiento por parte de aquella mujer.

—Hermione, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para hablar contigo de algo muy importante sobre tu pasado. Esta mujer es… —Pero Phoebe no dejó continuar a Sam, pues ella misma le había dicho quién era.

—Tu madre, la verdadera. —Al escuchar esas palabras, la leona se separó de ella tan abruptamenteque casi cae al suelo; la impresión era muy grande, debía ser mentira, no, era una mentira, pues su madre era Jean Granger, una dentista de londres y ella era Hermione Granger, hija de Jean y su esposo.

Esa mujer debía estar mintiendo, se preguntaba qué clase de broma era esta, pues su madre, la única y verdadera, habia muerto en la guerra, ¿quién se creía que era esa mentirosa que queria engañarla haciendole creer que era su madre? Hermione se sentía furiosa con semejante atrevimiento de esa mujer.

Hermione caminaba hacia atrás para alejarse de aquella mujer mientras negaba con la cabeza y arrugaba el ceño.

—No, eso no es posible, yo soy Hermione Granger, soy hija de un matrimonio de dentistas, ¿quién demonios es usted que se cree con el derecho de decirse mi madre?ni siquiera la conozco. No es posible que usted sea quien dice ser, ¡MIENTE! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A MENTIRME? —La castaña volteó a ver a Sam y a Nick, buscando en su mirada un indicio de que fuera alguna clase de broma, pero no encontró nada.

»TíoSam, deben de estar bromeando, es imposible —decía mientras sentía como se cristalizaban susojos,tíoSam no podía estar apoyando esta farsa; se sentía traicionada—. Eso no puede ser, ¿cómo pueden ser tan crueles y jugar con o muerte de mi madre? —Todos en el comedor estaban en silencio a causa de la sorpresa. Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie para ir con su amiga, pero Dumbledore negó con la cabeza con seriedad haciéndolos tomar asiento nuevamente.

—Lo siento, Hermione, pero es la verdad. Ella es tu verdadera madre, y el hombre que ves allí, es tu padre. Sé que toda esta informacion es dificil de procesar, pero es verdad. Sé que dudas de mí, pues toda tu vida te hicimos creer que eras alguien que no eres, tu vedadero nombre es Hermione Turner Halliwell, eres hija de Cole Turner y Phoebe Halliwell, una de las hechiceras del trio de hermanas más poderosas del mundo, y tu padre es mitad demonio, mitad mortal.

»Eres descendiente directa de Melinda Warren, una de las brujas más poderosas de todos los tiempos. Eres el ser mágico más poderoso de todos los tiempos, la doble tú fuiste concebida al ser tu padre la fuente del todo el mal y tu madre una de las hechiceras más poderosas, te volvió a ti el ser mágico que eres.

»Hace dieciocho años, una vidente loca intentó extraer tus poderes sacándote del veinte de tu madre, a pesar de ser una bebé, fuiste capaz de protegerte a ti misma de esa mujer. No pudieron dañarte pero te dieron por muerta, todos creímos que lo estabas, pero yo te encontré en uno de los callejones abandonados y no podía dejarte ahí, ni llevarte conmigo, no sabíaqué hacer y te llevé con los ancianos quienes decidieron que lo mejor para mantenerte sana y salva era buscarte una familia hasta que estuvieras lista para cumplir con tu destino.

»Hay una profecía que dice que un díavendría a la vida una niña capaz de destruir a la Triada, la cual buscan al ser mas poderoso en el cual albergar a la Fuente, un ser maligno capaz de producir muerte y destrucción, pero esta solo se crearíade la unión del más grande demonio y una de las brujas más poderosas, dando como resultado al ser mágico más poderoso de todos los tiempos_, la doble bendita_, la que termine con el reinado de la Fuente.

Sam relataba parte de la profecía y todos en el comedor estaban asombrados por lo que esos dos hombres decían. Nadie daba crédito a lo habían escuchado. Hermione elegida, al igual que Harry Potter, para cumplir una profecía, siendo incluso mucho más poderosa que el mismo niño que vivió.

Al escuchar que Sam seguía hablando todos guardaron silencio.

»Hermione, quiero que me escuches. La Triada ya sabe de ti. Han mandado a los demonios a buscarte, ya que tu cuerpo es el indicado para que la Fuente habite en él. Es por eso que nuestro deber es prepararte para cuando llegue el momento en que te enfrentes a ellos, es por eso que hemos reunido a ambas partes de tu verdadera familia, pues ellos no sólo te cuidarán y protegerán, sino que te guiarán y te enseñarán lo que debes saber para cumplir con la mision con la que has llegado a este mundo.

La leona estaba en estado shock. No podía creer su origen. Su vida había cambiado en unos minutos: de ser Hermione Granger hija de muggles, ahora era Hermione Turner Halliwell, una bruja mitad demonio, el ser mágico más poderoso. Era mucho para poder asimilar. En esos momentos había pasado de ser quien ayudó a Harry Potter a destruir a Voldemort, a ser la elegida, quien destruiría a la Fuente.

Su cerebro trataba de asimilar las cosas, pero en definitiva no era fácil. Ella no era quien siempre pensó que había sido, se sentía perdida como si ralamente no fuera nadie. Su vida, toda su vida, era una mentira. Necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar mejor las cosas. Sin prestarles atención a sus amigos y a su supuesta familia, salió del comedor para estar sola. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Draco se levantó de su lugar para salir tras ella.

—Vaya, vaya… Así que la sangre sucia es alguien importante, ¿quién lo diría? —comentó para sí mismo Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa, mientras comía sin prestarle atención a la platica de sus futuros suegros sobre el matrimonio entre Draco y Astoria, puesél en su retorcida mente empezaba a maquinar una idea para que Draco fuera alguien importante, y no solo él, sino que con ello, el apellido Malfoy tuviera mas valor, lamentablemente para los Greengrass esto distaba mucho de incluir a su hija.

* * *

**Nao SaotomeMalfoy : muchas gracias por tu Reviews. Sobre lo del Dramione me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para ir desarrollando la relación ya que siento que apresurarlo siento en cierta manera siento que fuerzo la historia pero no te preocupes en los capítulos posteriores veras masDramione . Me hace muy feliz que una de mis autoras favoritas me deje su Reviews amo tus historias sobre todo la de : De cómo Lucius Malfoy a avergonzó a su Hijo te confieso que cuando tengo un día estreSamte con solo leer tu Fanfic me saca una buena risa y me hace pasar un bien Rato Gracias por leer esta Historia .**

**Yue—Malfoy—Kiryuu : Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta loca idea que se me ocurrió espero te gustara el Prologo y gracias Por tu voto Narcissa es una mujer muy hermosa pero va epatada con Andrómeda**

**yadlo: Me alegra que te haya gustado como dije es una idea muy loca que se me ocurrió cuando veía la tercera temporada de Charmed y decidí escribirla ya que no me dejaba concentrarme para poder continuar con mi vida cotidiana sobre lo de Andromeda va empatada con Narcissa a un no he decidido cual de las dos mujeres será lo que si puedo decirte que ambas son muy bellas serán una dura competencia para Phoebe.**

**Dreiana: Gracias por leer mi historia no será tan difícil mesclar las Dos historias ya que tienen muchas similitudes te agradezco por seguir este Fanfic .**

**Mahylan—1992 :Oh de verdad eres mega fan de la serie Yo también lo soy le perdi un poco de interés a la 6ta temporada pero me anime a verlas todas en mi opinión propia las primeras 3 junto a la 5 son las mejores . Si Sam es el padre de Peich en esta Hitoria el no murió simplemente se mantuvo completamente alejado de su hija para poder cuidar y proteger a Hermione. Se que Wyatt es el vendito Chris no es tan fuerte como su hermano pero domina la telequinesis y otros poderes pero no es tan poderoso como Wyatt que fue anunciado en la profecía A Hora bien hay dos melindas la del futuro donde Prue a un está viva en ese futuro ni Wyatt ni Chris existe y ella vendría siendo la más poderosa a hora si hablamos de la Melinda actual ella no fue concebida cuando Leo era un Avatar si no al final de la ultima batalla cuando el ángel de la muerte le devuelve a leo a Piper a Hora bien te has leído los comics de Charmed lo que muchas personas consideran la novena temporada allí te explican que el ser mágico mas poderoso que ha existido es David el Hijo de Cole y Phoebe ya que al ser concebido cuando Cole era la Fuente del todo el mal y Phoebe una de las Brujas máspoderosas su poder era mucho más grande que el de Wyatt además que la vidente paso parte de los poderes de la Fuentea el ya que se supone que ese niño seria la nueva Fuente del todo el mal cuando es extraído del vientre de su madre gracias a su gran poder él es capaz de protegerse al si mismo el queda atrapado en una dimensión paralela pero años después logra escapar gracias a sus grandes poderes ,Te recomiendo que leas los comics son muy buenos además que los mismos creadores de la seria los hicieron . Sobre lo de Cole y Phoebe yo también quería que se quedaran juntos a un no supero que este con Coopademas como el mismo Cupido dijo el amor verdadero de ella es Cole. Por ultimo muchas gracias por leer mi historia .**

**DrianaIscariote: Gracias en cierta manera tu me animaste a escribir esta idea te lo agradezco Andromea y Narcissa están epatadas jajaja**

**vaale lagos : gracias por leer mi historia bueno te resumiré de que trata Charmed es el nombre de la serie trata de 3 hermanas que son consideradas las brujas mas poderosas de todos los tiempo ellas tiene que peliar con los demonios y proteger a los inocente cada una de ellas tiene un poder Prue ( que participo de la temporada 1 a la 3) tiene el poder de la telequinesis y la proyección astral . Piper la hermana de en medio tiene el poder de congelar y la destrucción de moléculas .Phoebe la mas pequeña de ellas tiene el poder de las premoniciones levitar y epatia y por ultimo esta Peich que es la media hermana ( de la 4 temporada a la 8va ) ella es mitad Guia blanco mitad bruja tiene el poder de la telequinesis la serie trata de Brujas demoniosangeles blancos duendes hadas Troll y otras criaturas mágicas.**

**Lady Morgana9 : Oh de verdad gracias por leerme espero la historia fuera de tu agrado muchas gracias**

**Aquí termina el capítulo 1 de esta historia quiero darle las gracias a 3 chicas que están trabajando conmigo 2 de ellas editando y la otra corrigiendo mis faltas de ortografía un fuerte aplauso para Alondra Andrade y Eunice Rc mis dos editoras muchísimas gracias por el tiempo trabajo que han hecho sin ustedes este fic no sería nada un Aplauso! Otros aplauso para Rocio mercado quien se encargo de corregir mis faltas de ortografía muchas gracias Nena sin estas hermosas chicas no podría seguir la historia ya que como lagunas saben soy Dislexica y me cuesta mucho trabajo las acentuaciones así como usar las tildes pero espero poder ir superando mi problema y más adelante poder yo misma hacer mis correcciones pero por a hora estaré trabajando con esas grandes mujeres bueno sin mas por el momento me despido el capitulo 3 estará a finales de mes**

* * *

**P.D : chicas no se olviden de las votaciones a quien prefieren para el interés amoroso de cole las candidatas son : Andromeda ,Tonks o Narcissa.**

**Hola chicas les pido una disculpa volví a publicar el segundo capitulo ya que una buena amiga Gizz Malfoe me hiso el favor de editarlo corrigiendo algunas faltas de ortografía espero les guste como quedo**


	3. La triada

**Hola les pido una disculpa por la demora pero este mes tenía que actualizar dos de mis historias la primera es entre el amor y el odio mi primer Dramione . la segunda es De Mortifago a vampiro un Crossover Con Crepusculo pero realmente soy muy feliz por la aceptación que esta historia está teniendo me alegra leer sus Reviews créame me motivan a seguir escribiendo , quiero también decirles que para hacer esta historia no solo me estoy basando en las temporadas de la serie charmed si no también en la novena temporada que es un comics donde se mencionan que en realidad el ser Magico más poderoso de todos los tiempos en el hijo de Phoebe y cole David que se encontraba atrapado en una dimensión paralela lo aclaro porque me han comentado que Wyatt es el ser mágico mas fuerte en efecto en las temporadas se manejo de esa manera pero en la novena temporada lo desmienten ya que David aparece en este caso el ser mágico más poderoso será Hermione que es hija de Phoebe y Cole aclarando esa duda les dejo el capitulo 3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 el nuevo profesor**

* * *

En el comedor, Dumbledore le había pedido a cada uno de los prefectos que escoltaran a los alumnos a sus respectivas torres, disculpándose con los padres de familia. La cena había terminado; el director se puso de pie, invitando a las Halliwell a su oficina. Necesitaban hablar sobre la medida de protección que tendría Hermione a partir de ahora; pues al ser quien era, los demonios no tardarían en encontrarla, y debían protegerla hasta que ella estuviera lista para afrontar su destino. Phoebe, no podía dejar de pensar en su hija, de seguro estaba confundida. Su primera intención fue ir tras ella para explicarle como fueron realmente las cosas, pero Sam le había dicho que no era el momento, que conociendo a Hermione, necesitaba estar sola para pensar mejor las cosas. Piper, al notar el estado de ánimo de su hermana, la tomó de la mano, apretándola un poco, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

— No te preocupes, estoy segura que Hermione entenderá que no fue tu culpa. Además, se ve que es una chica inteligente — Piper, intentaba darle ánimos mientras sonreía.

— Eso espero, he estado lejos de ella por dieciocho años; quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdimos — Comentó Phoebe, pasando la mano por su cabello — ¿Verdad qué es hermosa? — le preguntó a su hermana, la cual asintió riendo.

— No solo es hermosa, también tiene carácter. Sabes, me recordó a Prue — ambas sonrieron Prue, siempre fue la más fuerte, la líder, la que siempre cuidaba de ellas .

Luego de aquélla pequeña plática, ambas se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina del Albus Dumbledore, el cual se hizo a un lado para darles paso. Tras ellas, iban Severus y Minerva, quienes eran las personas de confianza del Mago .

— Tomen asiento, por favor — habló Dumbledore, sonriéndoles — Ahora bien, he escuchado de Las Hechiceras. Poderosas brujas. Son descendientes de Melinda Warren, una poderosa Bruja. ¿No es así? — las tres hermanas, asistieron asombradas de que un hombre tan importante, como lo era Albus Dumbledore, supiera de ellas.

— Así es, Melinda es nuestra abuela. Nos sorprende que un hombre como usted, sepa quiénes somos —Respondió con respeto Paige, ella admiraba a Dumbledore. Había escuchado de sus poderes y de lo buen director que era.

— Creo que todas las brujas y magos que se respeten, conocen a las poderosas "Hermanas Halliwell", sus hazañas contra los demonios son legendarias. Es sorprendente como detuvieron a ese demonio que controlaba el tiempo; además que en uno de los libros que tengo en mi oficina, hay información sobre Melinda, la Bruja que dominaba tres dones: la telequinesis, la capacidad de congelar y el don de la premonición.

Piper se sonrojó, estaba acostumbrada a que los estudiantes de la escuela de Magia, de la cual Paige era la directora; hablaran sobre sus logros, pero que lo hiciera uno de los magos máspoderosos de todos los tiempos, la hacía sentir apenada — No es la gran cosa, parte de los demonios poderosos, los logramos derrotar gracias a mi hermana Prue, que en paz descanse.

Dumbledore, al notar que el estado de ánimo de la mujer había cambiado, Cambio el tema, ya que para ellas era muy doloroso hablar sobre Prue, y no quería incomodarla — Bueno, es mejor tratar el asunto de la señorita Granger. El colegio tiene un hechizo protector, le será muy difícil a esos demonios poder entrar. Por ahora, ella está a salvo.

Sam, asistió aliviado, por ahora Hermione estaría a salvo; si es que era verdad lo que aquel hombre con barba decía. Por el momento, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Tendrían tiempo para preparar a la castaña para la batalla final — Eso me tranquiliza, pero ahora lo más importante es que Hermione, aprenda como usar sus poderes de la mejor manera posible. Es lo único que podemos hacer por ella en este instante.

Severus, quien se mantenía en silencio, dio un paso al frente. No era un secreto para nadie que Granger, nunca fue de su total agrado. Siempre la había considerado una sabelotodo insufrible, pero ella, junto a Weasley, había ayudado a Harry Potter a vencer a Voldemort. Además, era una de sus mejores alumnas aunque odiara admitirlo — Para nadie es un secreto que la señorita Granger, jamás fue una de mis alumnas favoritas, es más, la considero una sabelotodo insufrible; pero mi lealtad está contigo Dumbledore. Cuentas conmigo para todo. Me ofrezco a enseñarle sobre las artes oscuras, además de pociones muy útiles que serán de gran ayuda a la hora de la batalla.

— Bueno, si Severus va a enseñarle a la señorita Granger sobre las artes oscuras y pociones, yo me ofrezco a enseñarle algunos hechizos de utilidad, que puede usar durante la batalla. Hermione es una de mis alumnas favoritas, y si en algo puedo ayudar para protegerla, lo haré con todo gusto y creo que hablo por todos los profesores y alumnos. Muchos de nosotros estamos vivos gracias a ella.

Phoebe estaba sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Su pequeña, era una chica muy querida por todos, ya que aquellas personas no dudaban en dar su vida por ella. Miró de reojo a Cole, quién mantenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Cuando ellos se enteraron del embarazo, eran la pareja más feliz del planeta; habían preparado el cuarto del bebé, comprado juguetes tanto para niño como para niña,habían escogido el nombre, si era niño se llamaría: David y si era niña, en honor a su hermana y madre fallecidas, se llamaría: Prudence Patricia, pero todo era una mentira. Él ya era la fuente de todo el mal, y lo único que veía en su hijo, era un heredero. Lo odiaba por arruinar su vida, lo odiaba porque sabía que muy en el fondo, aún lo amaba. Lo odiaba por no poder olvidarlo… Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, cuándo sintió la mano de su esposo, que intentaba darle su apoyo. Ella era feliz con Coop, juntos habían formado una Familia unida. Tenían dos hijas, las cuales eran su adoración. El cupido siempre la había apoyado en todo, pero siempre había faltado esa chispa que solo había conocido con Cole. Después de todo, el amor que tenía con su esposo,había sido destinado a ella, con él todo había sido fácil, más de lo que ella hubiera querido.

— Todo estará bien Phoebe, estoy seguro de que ella entenderá que tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió — Coop intentaba darle ánimos, mientras rodeaba sus hombros con sus brazos. Entretanto, la mediana de las Halliwell asentía no muy convencida.

— Eso espero, por lo que pude notar, Hermione tiene el mismo carácter que Prue; pero si de algo estoy segura, es que quiero tener a mi hija conmigo. No pienso permitir que la Tríada o la fuente, la dañen — Comentó la bruja, mientras suspiraba cuando escuchó a Cole hablar.

— Conozco a la Tríada, sé que no se quedaran de brazos cruzados sabiendo que hay alguien con el suficiente poder para destruirlos — El demonio colocó la mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa — Si recuerdo bien, entre ellos esta Goldak, quién tiene la facilidad de traer a cualquier demonio a la vida nuevamente — Al escuchar las palabras de Cole, todos se quedaron en silencio, tanto Sam, Nick y Leo se voltearon a ver con cierta preocupación. Si lo que decía Cole era verdad, las cosas se complicarían todavía más.

— Eso quiere decir que ese tal Goldark puede regresar a los demonios que hemos vencido e incluso a él mismo. Si es así,¿por qué La Tríada no lo ha usado en nuestra contra? ¿Por qué ahora? — Preguntó Piper mirando a Cole, mientras mantenía el ceño fruñido — ¿Por qué no revivir a los suyos antes? ¿Por qué esperar hasta este momento?

— Lo único que he escuchado de demonios que llegaron al limbo, es que hay un lugar en el inframundo donde los demonios pequeños son entrenados por adultos más experimentados. Tal vez ellos no creían que fuera necesario regresarlos a la vida, después de todo, ellos fallaron al intentar matarlas — El demonio miró de reojo a las hermanas, mientras caminaba para sentarse cruzando las piernas — Como sea, conozco a Goldark, es un tipo patético, demasiado arrogante. Además de que no es capaz de volverse así mismo a la vida.

Todos escuchaban con atención a lo que Cole decía. Si era verdad, lo único que tenían que hacer era destruir a Goldark, para evitar , que siguiera regresando a la vida a todos los demonios que ellas habían derrotado. Cuando regresaran a la Mansión Halliwell, buscarían en el libro de la sombras, todo lo relacionado con él. Ahora lo importante, era saber en dónde esconderían a Hermione, hasta que ella estuviera lista para poder enfrentar a la fuente. Por ahora, la escuela era segura, pero no sería así siempre. Conocían a los demonios y algunos podían burlar la seguridad, y no podían arriesgar la vida de la chica.

— Por ahora, lo mejor será que Hermione se vaya con nosotros a la mansión Halliwell. Ella estará mil veces más segura en nuestra casa que en el colegio. Haremos un hechizo protector, además que también la protegeremos de ese demonio que está sentado a un lado de Sam — Comentó Phoebe, con resentimiento. Quería mantener alejada a Hermione de Cole. Sabía que lo único que él le traería a su hija, sería sufrimiento, como le habíaprovocado a ella.

Cole, quien se mantenía sentado, arrugó su frente disgustado — No puedes prohibirme que estécerca de mi hija. Durante mucho tiempo intenté demostrarte que había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo… Si, cometí errores y pague por ello, pero también hice cosas buenas. Muchas veces les salvé el trasero. A ti y a tus hermanas, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? — El demonio había quedado a pocos metros de distancia de la bruja, entendió que , hiciera lo que hiciera; siempre sería tratado como la peor de las escorias por ellas.

La bruja soltó una risa irónica, era verdad que él las había salvado, pero también era cierto que mucho de ese peligro era ocasionado por él —¡Claro! ¡Debemos estar agradecidas con el jodido demonio que intentó matarnos en más de una ocasión, y no conforme con eso, me volvió la reina del mal!¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! ¡Y no te quiero cerca de mi hija! ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¿Lo entendiste? — Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, aquella reunión se había convertido en una pelea, para ver quien se quedaba con la castaña.

Piper, harta de aquella situación, decidió intervenir. Conociendo a la testaruda de su hermana, no tardaría mucho tiempo en darle un derechazo a su ex - cuñado y ése no era el momento para eso. Lo principal era saber que harían cuando los demonios atacaran. — ¡¿Se quieren callar los dos?! ¡O les juro por mis hijos que los congelaré! — Exclamó fastidiada, para después voltear a ver a su hermana — Phoebe, él tiene razón. Hermione es su hija, y tiene todo el derecho de estar con ella. Además, lo necesitamos. Solo él puede enseñarle a mi sobrina como usar sus poderes. Lo quieras aceptar o no, Cole es muy poderoso y necesitamos de su poder. Sabes muy bien que algunos demonios son muy poderosos, y si ese tal Goldark se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de traer a la vida a Shax necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible — Phoebe se quedó en silencio, ya que Piper teníarazón. Shax era uno de los demonios más poderosos, el único capaz de destruir el poder de tres, al haber matado a Prue, quien era la más poderosa de ellas — ahora bien, tú — dijo, volteando a ver a el demonio — No puedes pretender que ella confíe o crea en ti después de lo mucho que la heriste. No fueron una o dos ocasiones, fueron varias,así que no pretendas que todas confiemos en ti Cole, ya que la confianza se gana, no se exige. Tienes derecho a estar con tu hija, eres el padre y Phoebe lo tiene que entender. Ahora bien, como dije, eres el único que puede enseñarle a controlar sus poderes y darles un buen uso —manifestó con tranquilidad, mientras el demonio asentía con la cabeza.

Dumbledore, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, se puso de pie, pues aquella discusión no les estaba llevando a ningún lugar. Al contrario, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso, que bien podríanaprovechar para hablar sobre como protegerían a Hermione.

— Nos estamos desviando del tema importante, el cual es ver por la seguridad de la señorita Granger. Ustedes como sus padres, deben estar junto a ella para ser su fortaleza cuando llegue el momento en que ella se enfrente a la fuente del todo el mal; pero eso solo lo lograran si dejan sus diferencias a un lado y trabajan juntos. No lo hagan por ustedes, sino por Hermione — comentóDumbledore, con la calma que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Cole y Phoebe, se miraban de reojo. Aunque la bruja odiara admitirlo, aquel hombre tenía toda la razón, si no dejaban sus problemas a un lado,jamáspodría ayudar a su hija en su misión.

Phoebe, luego de pensarlo unos minutos, suspiró, asistiendo con la cabeza — Está bien, pero quiero dejar en claro que no lo hago por él,sino por mi hija, por ella…Haría lo que fuera para protegerla, incluso trabajar al lado de ese demonio que está parado a un lado de Piper —Dirigió su mirada a Cole — En cuanto a ti, nuestro trato será simplemente sobre Hermione, no intentes nada raro,¿me escuchaste?

Cole cruzó los brazos,mirándola de arriba ía llegado a la conclusión, de que no importaba lo que él hiciera, para ella siempre sería un sucio asesino — Despreocúpate, no pienso desperdiciar mi nueva vida acosando a una mujer casada — el demonio exclamó con altanería,desviando su mirada a un lado.

Sam sonrió levemente, Hermione había sacado muchas características de ambos; era terca y tenía carácter, como Phobe,jamás se dejaba de nadie, pero al mismo tiempo era segura de símisma y orgullosa como su padre.

— Saben una cosa — preguntó Sam, mirando a ambos, quienes lo miraban sin entender —Hermione tiene algunos rasgos de ambos, tiene el carácter de Phobe y el porte de Balthazar —tanto demonio, como bruja, se voltearon a ver entre ellos, pues las palabras del ángel los habíatomado por sorpresa.

Paige, quien ya se estaba cansando de aquella situación, comentó — No estoy de acuerdo en que Balthazor esté involucrado, creo que ya olvidaron que es un sucio demonio, que ha intentado matarnos más de una vez. Nosotras podemos cuidar de la hija de Phoebe, lo hicimos con Wyatt, así que les propongo regresar a ese demonio a donde se merece — La bruja mitad Ángel, iba a continuar hablando, pero al ver la mirada de reproche de Piper, guardó silencio.

Piper, se sentía indignada, ¿es qué acaso su hermana había olvidado las veces que Cole, les había salvado la vida? Un claro ejemplo, fue cuando apareció Shax, el demonio que había matado a Prue. Cuando la fuente mandó a matarla, Cole la protegió. Se sentía muy decepcionada de ella — ¡Paige, basta de una buena vez! Creo que has olvidado que Cole, te ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones.¿O debo recordártelo?¿Quieres dejar el rencor atrás? Madura, tienes una familia. Por ellos, creo que deberíamos poner de nuestra parte, ya que no solo Hermione está en peligro, sino también nuestras familias — todos se quedaron asombrados por la manera en que Piper defendía a Cole.

El demonio no podía creer que Piper, lo defendiera de aquella manera, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. De las Hermanas, la que mejor le caía era Piper, ella siempre le dio el beneficio de la duda, con Prue, fue un poco más difícil, pues ella siempre había desconfiado de sus intenciones, pero él le demostró que en verdad estaba enamorado de su hermana y que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Fue así como poco a poco comenzó a aceptarlo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Sam.

— Bueno, ya dejemos ese tema para después, lo importante en este momento es que los poderes de Hermione, comiencen a despertar. Podemos usar el libro de las sombras, y utilizar el mismo hechizo que uso Phoebe, para tener de nuevo sus poderes, también hay que buscar personas que estén dispuestos a luchar contra los demonios, que de seguro nos atacaran — todos escuchaban con atención al ángel, quien hablaba con seriedad. Él le tenía mucho cariño a Hermione, y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerla.

— Como le había comentado al joven Nicholas, en Hogwarts la señorita Hermione cuenta con nuestra ayuda, estamos agradecido con ella, ya que sin su valiosa ayuda, el mundo estaría sumido en la oscuridad — expresó Dumbledore, sonriendo amablemente.

Severus y Minerva, quienes se mantenían en silencio, asistieron cuando el director los volteo a ver. Para la jefa de casa de los leones, Hermione era alguien muy importante, le tenía cariño a la chica, ya que le recordaba a ella a su edad.

Para nadie era un secreto que para Snape, Hermione no era santo de su devoción, pero debía admitir que en parte, gracias a ella, Potter había podido derrotar al señor oscuro, y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a esa sabelotodo insufrible.

Hermione, ajena a lo que pasaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, se encontraba sentada en la orilla del lago con las manos cubriendo su rostro; no podía creer lo que hace unos momentos había pasado en el comedor, su vida dio un cambio de 180 grados, de ser Hermione Granger, Hija de Muggles, ahora era Hermione Turner, mitad bruja, mitad demonio.

Al principio, quería creer que era alguna clase de broma, pero muy en el fondo sabía que Sam y Nicholas jamás bromearían sobre sus padres. Se sentía realmente confundida,¿cómo podría tratar a aquellas personas que para ella eran unos extraños? Estaba tan concentrada con sus pensamientos, que no había notado a cierto rubio platinado, que estaba aconchado en el árbol.

Draco Malfoy, mantenía los brazos cruzados mirando al lago, con aquella sonrisa altanera que lo caracterizaba — Vaya Granger, y yo que pensaba que estarías feliz de saber que no eras una sangre sucia, pero te encuentro en este estado tan patético. Nada propio de ti — comentó, inclinándose un poco para tomar una piedra y tirarla al rio.

Hermione, quien no había notado la presencia del rubio, al escuchar sus palabras levanto la vista, no se encontraba de ánimos para soportar los cometarios maliciosos de aquella serpiente — Por favor, ahora no estoy de humor para soportar tus estúpidos y venenosos comentarios, así que si no tienes nada más inteligente que decirme, podrías largarte — La chica volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos, había ido al lago porque sabía que nadie la molestaría en aquel lugar.

— ¿Porque tendría que hacerte caso, Granger? Después de todo, me es enteramente gratificante verte de esta manera — al verse ignorando por la castaña, bajó los brazos para caminar a donde ella estaba, al quedar a pocos metros, bajó la mirada al suelo para poder ver a la leona —Realmente eres patética, Granger.¿En dóndeestá ese valor Gryffindor, del cual ustedes los leones alardean? Levanta la cara Granger, y enfrenta tu destino, deja de comportarte como una chica patética — Draco, había tomado a la chica de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hermione, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, por las palabras del rubio. Su voz, se escuchaba seria, enojada, ella jamás se esperó aquella reacción de la serpiente, pues desde los once años,él había dejado en claro su odio por ella. No pudo evitar molestarse por las palabras del chico.¿Quién se creía?¿Quién era él para opinar de un tema que no era de su incumbencia?

— No es tu problema Malfoy, ¿crees que es fácil? Dime, ¿qué sentirías si de la noche a la mañana te enteraras que no eres quien se supone que eres? ¿Que tu vida es una mentira, y para rematarla, demonios que no sabías que existían, te persiguen para quitarte tu cuerpo? Dime,¿tienes una remota idea de cómo me estoy sintiendo? — la castaña lo empujó, separándolo de ella. Estaba bastante cabreada ¿Con qué derecho la juzgaba? ¿Nadie podía entender cómo se estaba sintiendo?

El platinado se le quedo mirando unos segundos con los brazos cruzados, luego de pensarlo, un poco contento dijo — Bueno Granger, me sentiría feliz de no ser un Sangre Sucia; no estoy diciendo que ser un mestizo sea algo por lo cual sentirse orgulloso, pero es mucho mejor a ser un Muggle — Contestó ladeando el cuello, sonriendo de lado mientras veía a la chica roja, a causa del enojo. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba verla enojada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la castaña no estaba mal. Tenía un buen cuerpo, unas perfectas y torneadas piernas y su rostro no tenía una sola imperfección, pero lo que la hacía realmente fascinante, era su manera de ser.

Hermione se había puesto de pie, no pensaba quedarse a estar escuchando las burlas de aquella serpiente rastrera — Vete al diablo Malfoy, no me quedaré a seguir escuchando como te burlas de mí.¡Qué pena que tu vida sea tan patética, que necesites molestar a otro!¡Adiós!

La castaña se dio la vuelta para caminar a la entrada del castillo, cuando Draco la tomó del brazo evitando que se fuera. La chica estaba confundida. Malfoy jamás la había sujetado de aquella manera — Escucha Granger, no fue mi intención insultarte. Sé que muchas veces suelo ser cruel contigo, pero si de algo estoy completamente seguro, es que tú puedes con esa misión.¡Vamos! Sin ti el mundo mágico estaría en la oscuridad; ya que sin tu ayuda, Potter y la comadreja estarían muertos desde hace mucho. Sé que puedes con esa misión, después de todo eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación y probablemente de todo el siglo.

Hermione abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo habían caído para que Draco Malfoy,descendiente de los sagrado veintiocho y su enemigo jurado número uno, le estuviera diciendo todas esas cosas? No podía salir de su asombro. Ella jamás espero que aquel rubio orgulloso y clasista, le dijera aquello, pero algo dentro de ella le hizo confiar en él.

— No entiendes, no me siento capaz de lograrlo.¿Cómo podré luchar con personas como los que me describió Sam? Además, ¿cómo se supone que trataré a mis supuestos padres? ¡Vamos! ¡No los voy a llamar papá y mamá, cuando nunca han estado conmigo! Además, la única razón por la que me buscaron, es para que fuera yo la que destruyera a la fuente. Me he informado bien quienes son las Halliwell, y sé que han luchado contra demonios, brujas y ángeles negros; también leí que una de ellas murió para salvar a un inocente.

Draco rodó los ojos fastidiado. ¿Acaso Granger, no podía dejar de ser una sabelotodo hasta en estos momentos? — ¡Escucha Granger; por una vez en tu jodida vida, deja de ser una maldita sabelotodo! ¡Escuchaste lo que te dijeron ellos! ¡No sabían de ti! Ahora bien, no tienes que presionar la situación. El trato se irá dando con el tiempo… No tienes que tratarlos como tus padres si no quieres, pero creo que eres lo suficiente inteligente para saber que ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada.

Hermione, se quedó unos minutos pensando en lo que el hurón le había dicho. Odiaba admitirlo pero Malfoy tenía razón. Sus padres no sabían de su existencia, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera incómoda al tratarlos; después de todo, por lo que había notado: su madre era una mujer cariñosa. Se preguntaba como era su padre. Lo poco que pudo observar, era un hombre bastante guapo; se notaba que él era más joven que ella, le daría tiempo al tiempo. Notó la mano de Malfoy moverse de un lado a otro para llamar su atención.

Saliendo del trance en el que estaba — Tal vez, tengas razón en que ellos no tienen la culpa de no haber estado conmigo. Además, que fui muy feliz con mis padres adoptivos. Ellos me hicieron sentir como su hija, me dieron el amor y cariño, que todo niño necesita para poder ser feliz. Tengo buenos recuerdos de ellos.

Malfoy, quien se encontraba aconchado a un árbol, no pudo evitar sonreír A pesar de todo, Granger era todo menos una cobarde. Sabía que ella podría cumplir la profecía; en cierta manera, siempre había admirado a aquella leona, que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Siempre luchaba por lo que ella creía correcto. Draco, quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, movió la cabeza a un lado, pues la leona llevaba unos segundos intentando llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Granger? Deberías medir un poco tu fuerza o comportarte como una dama. ¿Qué es eso de golpear a las personas? No es muy delicado de tu parte — comentó el chico, tallándose un poco el brazo, pues la chica para llamar su atención, lo había golpeado – ¡Sí que golpeas fuerte! Esto dejara una gran marca.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo por las palabras del platinado — Es tu culpa, por no escuchar cuando te hablo,_serpiente idiota_ — la leona había cruzado los brazos, encarando al joven, quien sonreía de medio lado burlándose de Hermione.

— ¡Sin insultos! Quieres Granger? Dime, ¿Qué querías decirme? — Draco, se le quedó mirando a los ojos. Debía admitir que la castaña tenía unos lindos ojos, realmente la chica era muy idiota era la comadreja para terminar con ella… Para irse con la chica pesada que siempre lo andaba besando, aquella chica no le llegaba a la altura a Granger.

— El respeto se gana Malfoy, no se exige. Lo que quiero decirte es… — Dudó — ¿Por qué me ayudas? Se supone que me odias, deberías estar feliz con verme sufrir; sin embargo me has ayudado; a tu manera, pero lo has hecho — Hermione, notó como la serpiente se había trenzado con su pregunta. Pero ella de verdad quería saber la razón por la cual alguien como Draco Malfoy, la había aconsejado.

Durante unos minutos se formó un silencio incómodo. Draco no sabía cuál había sido la razón por la cual había salido detrás de la chica, ni tampoco la razón para ayudarla. Se suponía que la odiaba o eso pensaba, hasta que la vio llorar de aquella manera. Tal vez muy en el fondo, la castaña no le era del todo indiferente, pero no podía decirle eso — Verás Granger, me es desagradable verte llorar o sentirte miserable. No es que me importe, pero me desagradan las personas que intentan causar lastima; tal vez en los de tu casa, es una actitud normal, pero a otros, nos resulta asqueroso. Es por eso que te ayudé, no confundas las cosas.

Por una extraña razón, las palabras del chico le habían dolido, pero era de esperarse. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, para Malfoy ella siempre sería una sangre sucia. Se sentía una tonta por haber pensado otra cosa, suspiró un poco, no le daría el gusto a esa serpiente de darse cuenta que sus palabras le habían afectado.¡No señor! Ella era Hermione Granger, ante todo era una Gryffindor.

— Me da gusto saber que nada ha cambiado… ¡Que yo te sigo desagradando, tanto como tú a mí! Simplemente, tenía curiosidad de saber por qué habías ayudado a una sangre sucia — Habló Hermione, sin mirarlo a los ojos. No quería que él se diera cuenta de que sus palabras le habían dolido. Draco Malfoy, siempre había tenido ese tipo de poder sobre ella.

El platinado, al escuchar la palabra _Sangre Sucia,_ dejó caer sus brazos; mirándola enojado. A pesar de que él siempre la había llamado de ese modo vil, en estos momentos, esa palabra le sonaba desagradable — No repitas esa palabra nunca más Granger.¿Te queda claro? — La serpiente la tomó de los brazos para que lo mirara — ¡Tú ya no eres una sangre sucia! ¡Eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación!¡Una heroína de guerra! ¡Así que, nunca en tu jodida vida, vuelvas a llamarte de esa manera!¡¿Entiendes?!

Después de escuchar las palabras de Draco, Hermione no volvió a comentar nada. No quería arruinar el momento de tranquilidad a lado de Malfoy; ya tendría otro momento para pensar en la nueva actitud de aquella serpiente. Por ahora, no era el momento. Ninguno de los dos quería romper aquella paz que se había formado entre ellos.

En la sala de Gryffindor, Harry caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba preocupado por la castaña, Hermione era como una hermana para él. La chica le había dado su apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida; gracias a su gran conocimiento, él había logrado derrotar a Voldemort. Se sentía impotente, al no poder ayudarla en estos tan difíciles.

— ¿Podrías calmarte, Harry? ¡Me estas poniendo nerviosa! — Exclamó Ginny, levantándose del sofá; ya que ver a su novio caminando de un lado al otro, comenzaba a cansarla — ¡Al igual que ustedes, también estoy preocupada por Hermione!¡Pero por ahora, no podemos hacer nada!¡Tenemos que esperar a que aparezca!

Ron, quien se mantenía con la mirada en el piso, se puso de pie para salir de su sala común. Se sentía un inútil, al no poder ayudar a su amiga. A pesar de que las cosas no hubieranfuncionado con ella, seguían siendo buenos amigos. Pasó su mano por su cabello, frustrado.

— Necesito estar solo. ¡Este lugar me está volviendo loco! Por favor, me avisan cuando venga Hermione – Sin darle tiempo a sus amigos de contestar, salió de su sala comú estar solo, para poder pensar mejor en cómo ayudar a su amiga. A pesar de que su relación no funcionara,él quería a la castaña como a una hermana.

Ginny y Harry, no comentaron nada sobre la actitud del pelirrojo, pues ellos sabían del gran cariño que él y Hermione se tenían. Harry se disculpó con su novia por la manera en que le había hablado. Ella tenía razón, su amiga era la bruja más inteligente. Sabía que cumpliría con su destino, y él estaría para ayudarla en todo.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá, abrazados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Inframundo

— Maldita sea, esos estúpidos ángeles blancos trajeron a la vida a Balthazar — uno de los demonios maldecía — Estoy seguro que ése idiota, nos va a complicar las cosas — comentó mirando a la Tríada.

— Para que esos ángeles decidieran traer a la vida a Balthazor, es porque saben que estamos tras la elegida — Comentó con malicia la vidente, mientras habría su libro — No deben preocuparse, cuando tengamos a la doble bendita, hasta ése traidor será como una insignificante cucaracha.

Uno de los demonios, quien se mantenía en silencio, dio un paso al frente con la mirada en el piso — Quiero ofrecerme para ir tras la elegida. Según mis fuentes, han sentido energía mágica muy poderosa en Londres, así como el aura que desprenden los guías blancos, en la escuela de magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts. Estoy seguro, que la doble bendita se encuentra ahí.

La Tríada, se miraron entre sí. Ellos sabían de Hogwarts; era la escuela de hechicería más importante de todo el mundo. Sabían que eran pocos lo que lograban entrar, así como habían escuchado, que el Director de aquella escuela, era un mago muy poderoso. Tenían que ser precavidos para no ponerse en evidencia. En estos momentos no era conveniente arriesgar a sus demonios en una batalla.

— ¿Cuántos demonios necesitas para la misión, Rex? — Preguntó un miembro de La tríada — Espero que no fracases. No estamos en condiciones para perder a un subordinado. ¡Lleva a los más inútiles!

— No se preocupe mi señor, no pienso fallar. Con suerte no solo le traeré a la doble vendita, sino a Balthazor — El demonio rió de medio lado, no era para nadie un secreto, la gran rivalidad entre Rex y Balthazor; ésa misma rivalidad, la tríada pensaba usarla para sus planes.

— Señor, si me permite hablar — la vidente dio un paso al frente, con la mirada en el suelo — Creo que tengo al demonio perfecto para acompañar a Rex en esta misión; Zelmus, él puede detectar con facilidad a la doble bendita, ademásde que es muy poderoso — Comentó sonriendo mientras levantaba la mirada — Estoy segura de que no fracasaran, además… Tiene unas cuentas pendientes con Balthazar.

— No es una mala idea. Con Zelmus y Rex, será más que suficiente para traer a la hija de Balthazor.¡Muy bien! ¡Rex, tú y Zelmus, vayan ahora mismo a buscar a la doble bendita, y denle un pequeño regalo de nuestra parte a Balthazor! — Uno de los demonios pertenecientes a la Tríada, ordenó con una sonrisa, a lo que Rex obedeció; inclinando la cabeza, desapareciendo para cumplir con su misión.

Los miembros de la Tríada, mantenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. Dentro de poco tiempo, su Amo estaría de nuevo con Vida, y no solo eso; por fin destruirían a las Hermanas Halliwell, junto con Balthazor. No podían olvidar que aquel demonio, no solo los había traicionado, también había sido el culpable de la muerte de los antiguos miembros de La Tríada.

— He estado pensando… — comentó El Líder de la triada, con la mano en su barbilla — Sería más placentero, ver como la misma hija de Balthazor, es quién lo vuelve a mandar al limbo. Sería una tortura tanto física como emocional.

La vidente se mantenía al margen de aquella plática, todo estaba saliendo tal cual lo planeó. Dentro de poco, su amo estaría de nuevo entre ellos, y por fin podría vengarse de las hechiceras. Hizo una pequeña reverencia para salir del salón principal, tenía que preparar el hechizo para poder pasar el alma de la fuente al cuerpo de la doble bendita.

Zelmus, se encontraba torturando a uno de los pequeños demonios que tenía a su cargo, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Frunció el ceño, odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando se divertía. Tronó los dedos, apareciendo así, a uno de sus sirvientes.

— Me llamó mi señor — comentó un demonio de baja categoría con la mirada en el piso —¿En qué puedo servirle, mi señor?

— Desaparece a este mocoso de mi vista — comentó con desprecio, mirando al niño que estaba en el piso inconsciente — Dale algo de comer, no quiero que mi juguete muera; aunque no perderíamos nada, es un inútil como su padre — Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro.

El sirviente asintió, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos, para luego desaparecer. Se preguntaba, porqué alguien como Rex, estaba junto a su amo. Para nadie era un secreto que ambos se odiaban.

— ¡Vaya, veo que te diviertes torturando a mocosos inútiles! ¡Bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar de alguien como tú?, eres patético! — se burló Rex, provocando que Zelmus se pusiera de pie, furioso.

Zelmus, apareció una bola de fuego en sus manos. Estaba listo para lanzársela a Rex — ¡Repite eso en mi cara, grandísimo idiota! — Ambos se miraban desafiantes — ¡No eres más que un maldito lame botas! — escupió el demonio furioso.

Rex, al escuchar las palabras de su rival, enfureció, imitando su acción. Ambos se retaban con la mirada, hasta que recordó cuál era su prioridad en esos momentos — Me encantaría matarte, pero la Tríada te considera de utilidad — ¡Nos mandaron a buscar a la hija de Balthazar, la doble bendita!

Zelmus, relajo los brazos al escuchar lo que Rex le decía. Había escuchado sobre el hijo del idiota de Balthazar, pero se suponía que había muerto hace muchos años — La hija de ése traidor…¿No se supone que su hijo murió hace dieciocho años? — preguntó, mirando al otro demonio.

— Todos creíamos eso, pero hace poco, nos enteramos que uno de esos ángeles blancos, la mantuvo escondida durante años; según la profecía, esa niña es el ser mágico más poderoso, muy por encima del Bendito: el hijo de la bruja y el anciano. Según lo que la vidente nos contó, el cuerpo de ésa mocosa, es el indicado para que nuestro amo regrese a la vida — relataba Rex, mirando al contrario — Es por eso que nos dieron la misión de traer a la doble bendita. Con ésa niña, incluso las hechiceras serán como cucarachas.

— Siempre he odiado a los ángeles blancos — Escupió con desprecio el demonio — Muy bien, te acompañaré, pero no creas que he olvidado tu comentario. Cuando regresemos, arreglaremos nuestras cuentas — ambos demonios, desaparecieron para ir a cumplir con la misión que les habían encomendado

Hogwarts

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en la mejor manera de proteger a la elegida, tanto Cole como Phoebe, habían entendido que por ahora, aquel colegio era el lugar más seguro para su hija. Ambos padres querían hablar con ella, pero sabían que ella necesitaba tiempo para poder asimilar las cosas de la mejor manera.

— Nosotros nos vamos. Debemos hablar con nuestros hijos, y explicarles cómo está la situación —comentó, Paige poniéndose de pie para marcharse; pues había dejado a sus hijos con su marido, y conociéndolos, en estos momentos debían estar interrogándolo.

— Me gustaría poder hablar con Hermione, tengo tantas cosas que decirle… – Exclamó Phoebe, tomada de la mano del cupido.

Cole estaba celoso. Apesar de todos los años que pasó en el limbo, aun amaba a Phoebe, y le dolía verla con otro; pero sabía que entre ellos no podría haber nada. Ella lo odiaba, lo único que los mantenía unidos, era el proteger a su hija.

— Como le había comentado, profesor Dumbledore; soy el guía blanco de Hermione, y mi deber es estar aquí, por si ella me necesita — comentó con calma Sam, mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello — ¿Nick, podrías encargarte de mis protegidos? — preguntó el ángel a su compañero, a lo cual, él asintió.

Piper y Leo, al darse cuenta de la manera en la que Cole miraba a Phoebe, sintieron lastima del demonio. Después de todo, Cole no era tan malo, y en muchas ocasiones, él las había salvado. Piper, siempre había pensado que Cole, era tan sólo, alguien confundido que desde niño no tuvo a nadie que le demostrara cariño; había sido torturado por demonios, para matar su parte humana, cosa que pensaron que habían logrado; hasta que conoció a Phoebe y se enamoró.

Piper caminó donde estaba su excuñado y puso la mano en su hombro — Lo mejor será que olvides a Phoebe — le dijo con cierta preocupación que dejó sorprendido al demonio — Debes dejar ese amor de lado. Mi hermana tiene una familia, tal vez más adelante encuentres a otra persona; después de todo no eres tan despreciable — habló en broma la bruja, a lo cual el hombre rió.

Leo caminó a donde estaba su esposa y la tomó de la mano, para luego mirar al demonio. Entre él y Cole, siempre hubo un trato cordial — Cole, a partir de ahora,¿qué es lo que harás? ¿Piensas quedarte en Londres o volverás a San Francisco? — preguntó el anciano con curiosidad.

Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, comentó — Me quedaré en Londres, después de todo, no tengo nada por lo cual regresar a San Francisco. En cambio, aquí está mi hija. Podré estar cerca de personas que trabajan dentro del Gobierno de Londres, buscaré trabajo como Fiscal. Además, tengo una pequeña fortuna que mi padre dejó a nombre de Cole Benjamin Turner; actualmente debe ser mucho dinero, así que no me preocupa del todo.

Dumbledore, quien había escuchado lo que Cole había dicho, sonrió levemente. Él siempre había pensado que las personas merecían una segunda oportunidad, y él ayudaría a ése pobre hombre atormentado. Podía darse cuenta, de que no era una mala persona.

— Si le interesa, puedo hablar con el ministro de magia, para que le de trabajo en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas.¿Qué le parece? Así podrá estar cerca de la señorita Hermione — Severus y Minerva, abrieron los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, pero se mantuvieron en silencio —Así como le ofrezco, el puesto de Profesor Contra las Artes Oscuras,¿qué dice? — Cole se había quedado sin palabras. Aquel hombre lo estaba ayudando para poder estar cerca de su hija, y no solo eso, también le estaba dando trabajo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la propuesta que el director le había hecho a Balthazar, no solo le estaba dando trabajo en el ministerio, sino también dentro de Hogwarts, como profesor. Peach fue la primera en hablar. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que Dumbledore le había ofrecido a aquel despreciable demonio. ¿Cómo podía exponer de esa manera a sus alumnos?

— ¿Cómo puede proponerle algo como esto a ese despreciable demonio?¿Acaso esta consiente de que es un peligro para todos los estudiantes? ¡Ése demonio que tiene enfrente, no es más que un vulgar asesino! — exclamó la bruja furiosa, pues a ella no le agradaba Cole.

— ¡¿Paige, te quieres calmar de una vez?! — la regañó Piper. Ella era consciente de que en el pasado, Cole había hecho cosas malas, pero también era consciente de que las ayudó e inclusive en muchas ocasiones les salvó la vida — ¡Si el director de este colegio, quiere darle trabajo, es su decisión! Después de todo, él es la autoridad. ¡Además, olvidas que Cole también te salvó en muchas ocasiones la vida! ¿Hoya olvidaste cuando Shax, intentó matarte? — le echó en cara Piper. Debía hacer entrar en razón a su hermana para que dejara aquel odio atrás

— Piper tiene razón. Si el profesor Dumbledore, quiere darle trabajo a Cole aquí, es su decisión. A nadie nos incumbe — habló con calma Phoebe, dejando a sus hermanas y a su marido, con la boca abierta a causa de la sorpresa; pues desde un principio, la que estuvo en contra de que Cole volviera a la vida, había sido ella.

— ¿Phoebe, estás de acuerdo con todo esto? — Preguntó con incredulidad Paige, ignorando a Piper — ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con que ése sucio demonio esté cerca de Hermione?

— No puedo hacer nada. Él es su padre y tiene todo el derecho de estar cerca de ella. Además, con él cerca para cuidarla, ella estará segura. No olvides que es uno de los demonios más poderosos. Decidimos llevar la cosas por la paz, por el bien de Hermione — Piper no pudo evitar sonreír, por la madurez de su hermana. Estaba segura de que Phoebe entraría en razón.

— ¡Como quieran!¡Pero cuando ése demonio demuestre quien es en realidad, les diré _se los dije_! — la mitad bruja y mitad ángel, orbitó enojada, dejando a sus hermanas en Hogwarts. Estaba segura de que Cole, en cualquier momento mostraría su verdadera cara.

— Bueno,¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas el trabajo como el Profesor Contra las Artes Oscuras? — Preguntó el director a Balthazar — Hoy mismo me comunicaré con el Ministerio de Magia.

Cole aceptó el trabajo que se le había ofrecido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba feliz. Podría estar cerca de su hija, se sentía agradecido con el profesor Dumbledore, por no juzgarlo y darle una segunda oportunidad. Estaba seguro de que se llevaría bien con los alumnos a los que les daría clases.

* * *

** Hola casi 3 meses de no actualizar la historia no crean que lo he olvidado lo que pasa es que no estado de ánimos luego de que uno de los idols que me gustaba murió me dejo sin ganas de seguir escribiendo pero una persona me comento que la escritura es una buena terapia para poder superar cuando una personas nos deja. buena otra de las razones por la cual no había terminado el capitulo es porque mi mente quedo en blanco para seguir escribiendo pero por ratitos llegaban **


End file.
